William & Elizabeth: The Modern P&P Fairytale
by BHGV18
Summary: This will be a modern P& P tale incorporating the lives and events of Prince William and Kate. I will try to intertwine the stories as much as possible—while being true to the characters. I hope you will join me along for the ride! R&R! AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Intro:**

**William & Elizabeth: The Modern P&P Fairytale**

Dear Future Readers,

Inspired by the Royal Wedding, I decided to write a modern fairytale with our beloved characters William and Elizabeth. Interestingly enough, Kate's full name is Catherine _Elizabeth_. This will be a modern Pride & Prejudice tale incorporating the lives and events of Prince William and Kate. I will try to intertwine the stories as much as possible—while being true to the characters. The characters will be more a portrayal of our beloved Austen's masterpiece's protagonists instead of a true depiction of Prince William and Kate. I'm just using their storyline as inspiration. I hope you will join me along for the ride!

_Yours Truly,_

_Princess Elizabeth de Darcy_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>:

Lizzie was stuffing the rest of her sweatshirts in her bag, as Lydia's loud voice was sounding in her ears. Their private jet was waiting to take Lizzie and her parents to Scotland, where she was to attend college. Lizzie was eagerly waiting for an opportunity to get out of England. Even though her family was wealthy, they were commoners. Mrs. Bennet had insisted that _Catherine Elizabeth_, as she often called her in front of the aristocracy, attend an elite prep school for girls in London. No matter how much her mother tried, new money would never compete with old money, titles and nobility.

"Prince William will be attending St. Andrew's College in Scotland …" read Lydia, eagerly turning the page. "Ahh!" she screamed, her legs swirling in the air like a dog's excited tail.

"Lydia! Please stop...I am trying to pack" explained Lizzie, taking a deep breath before continuing. Lydia was lying on Lizzie's bed, flipping through a gossip magazine. She turned over to lie on her stomach, dreamily staring at the picture of William.

"He is _so_ hot!" she murmured, tracing his face with her delicate finger. Lizzie rolled her eyes at her sister's immaturity. "Can you _please_ take a picture of him for me?" asked Lydia in whining voice, sitting up on the bed and squeezing her hands together in a beckoning stance. Lizzie laughed at her youngest sister.

"I probably won't even _see_ him Lydia!" she explained. _He'll be surrounded by sycophantic groupies,_ thought Lizzie. Lydia pouted her lips to which Lizzie responded sweetly, "I will try". Lydia smiled at her sister widely and threw the magazine on the bed as she hurriedly left the room.

"Princess Lydia" she kept murmuring to herself, as she skipped down the stairs. _So much for a change of scenery_, thought Lizzie, taking a deep breath. She shook her head as if to take the thoughts out of there and continued packing—the driver was already waiting for her outside.

* * *

><p>"Nervous?" asked Prince Charles, as he noticed William staring through the window of the Royal private jet.<p>

"A tad" answered William, flashing his famously enchanting smile. He turned to face his father, who had been waiting for the right moment to say a few words.

"Son" began Charles, clearing his throat, "I think this idea was brilliant. I was hesitant at first to allow you to attend university outside of England. I had intended for you to attend Oxford or Cambridge but after much consideration, I think it will you do some good to be out of your usual circles for a few years. Be aware that the media might be initially attracted by your story, even if you are in Scotland, but how closely they follow you depends on your conduct. I am sure if your mother were here, she would agree wholeheartedly on your decision. On that note, I know you are barely twenty one years old and the thought of marriage has not crossed your mind—"

"—father! I know what you are going to say—"

"—let me finish William, I have a duty to perform. You are the crown prince—I will eventually resign the throne. Your partner in this endeavor will need to be someone well suited. A king must be accompanied by a worthy queen. There will be plenty of women who will throw themselves at you in the hope that you will glance their way. You must be careful, not only of your reputation, but of the type of women that you associate with. You are expected to marry well—"

"—we both know that marrying for convenience has not made many people happy, father" interrupted William, staring straight into his eyes. Charles knew his sons would never forgive him—the same way he would never forgive himself. He had married Princess Diana for the sake of pleasing the country and the royal family. He ended up causing more harm by never letting Camillia go. Charles took a deep breath before continuing.

"Son, I do not want you to make _my_ mistake. But this is not about me. This is about _you_, your future and your responsibility. Do not fall for any woman that is beneath you. Miss Caroline Bingley is a great candidate—from good, solid, British, aristocratic stock" William attempted to not roll his eyes at his father at the mention of Lady Caroline's name.

"You know how I feel about her" added William, trying not to sound frustrated at the father figure that had failed him repeatedly throughout his life.

"I do not care if it's not her _per se_, just the idea of her" explained Charles. Frustrated at his son's interruptions, he ended off, "You are a crown prince. Never forget that" Charles placed his hand on his son's shoulder. William smiled at his father, inwardly scoffing at the idea that _he_ would ever fall for a _commoner_.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: I had intended for this chapter to be longer but in my excitement to publish this, I decided to keep this short. I am swamped with school work but I hope to update this frequently. Of course, reviews are greatly appreciated and encourage more writing. Please let me know your thoughts! I know this story might seem cheesy and we all know the ending-but I'm hoping to really intertwine the stories into a fun, modern, fairytale!

Feel free to share things you'd like to see and your thoughts on the portrayals of the characters. I know this was very short but it was just to give you a small taste! The next chapter will be longer and filled with much more!

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:  
><strong>

"Your Royal Highness, we have arrived" announced the driver, as he pulled into the grand park of St. Andrew's College.

"Ready?" asked Charles. William was staring at the plethora of girls screaming. _Oh lord_, he thought to himself.

Squinting from the flashes of the hundreds of cameras that now surrounded their car, William responded in a soft whisper, "I was born for this".

The car door opened and the cacophony of screams, shouts and news reporters seeped into the car. Putting on his standard smile, Prince William braved himself and stepped out of the car. Prince Charles had preceded William in exiting and was already waving at the people gathered to greet them. Reporters were thrusting their microphones at them, shouting a multitude of questions.

"Your Royal Highness!" called a familiar voice.

"Lord Charles!" called William, widening his smile. He hugged his dear friend tightly, ignoring the flashing of lights.

"How is the Duke of Norfolk?" asked Prince Charles, while extending his hand to Lord Charles Bingley, Earl of Arundel.

"My father is splendid, Your Royal Highness, he will be thankful you inquired after him" responded Charlie politely. The Dean of students bowed slightly to the Royal Highnesses and waited for them to address him.

"Dean Dilley" said Prince Charles, extending his hand, "A pleasure to meet you"

"The pleasure is mine, Your Highnesses. We are all very excited to be having on our campus His Royal Highness, Prince William. If you allow me, I have arranged a tour of the campus" he answered.

"Thank you" responded Prince Charles. Prince William was momentarily distracted by a beautiful brunette. While all the girls were shouting and trying to get his attention—he noticed this beauty standing from afar, not even glancing towards him. She seemed preoccupied with her bags and family. He thought he caught her brown eyes for a second but she quickly turned around, leaving him feeling puzzled.

"Darcy!" called Charlie, for the third time. "Hello?" he teasingly called.

"Sorry, I got distracted" responded Will, shaking his head slightly.

"Ah ha, which girl was it _this_ time?" responded Charlie, playfully nudging Will's side with his elbow. Their conversation was interrupted by Prince Charles, who was _not-so-_patiently waiting for them to catch up.

* * *

><p>"Catherine Elizabeth" called Mrs. Bennet in her nasally voice. "My dear, I believe you might be in the same dormitory as" she whispered the last words, <em>"Prince William<em>!" Her fascination with royalty and aristocracy was almost as childish as Lydia's. Lizzie looked towards the commotion in order to placate her mum and accidentally locked eyes with the Prince. She automatically turned back.

"Mum, please, not again!" begged Lizzie. "Mum, for your own good, you must stop imagining that he will marry a commoner—"

"—we are not simple commoners Catherine Elizabeth!" interrupted Mrs. Bennet, placing her hands on her hips. "You attended the best schools money could buy"

"_Mother_—money cannot buy titles. We _both_ know that. And honestly, I am not interested in that" responded Lizzie, staring at her mother with pity. Mrs. Bennet shook her head at her daughter and glanced back towards the Prince. _She'll never understand_, thought Lizzie, rolling her luggage towards the dorm.

* * *

><p>"I'm wiped" said William, letting his body fall on the bed.<p>

"That Dean sure can talk" commented Charlie, "You'd think after two years in this school, I would have gotten used to it, but _no_"

"Oh right, I forgot you've been here for two years already…wait, so how come you got placed in the freshman dormitory?" asked William, suddenly realizing the oddity of their rooming arrangement.

"Do you honestly have to ask that question?" teased Charlie, "I believe your father felt this rooming situation would be adequate".

"Ah, right" murmured William, letting his eyes close. His momentary peace was interrupted by Charlie's ring-tone.

"Sorry" mouthed Charlie, as he picked up the phone.

"Caroline, hey, what's up?" answered Charlie. William rolled his eyes. _Please tell me she is not here_.

"She is here" announced Charlie, hanging up his phone.

"Pardon? I thought she was taking a gap year and going to South America?" asked William, sitting up.

"Yes, well that was before she found out you were coming here. She made me promise I wouldn't tell you" explained Charlie. _For good reason_, thought William.

"You've survived your whole life evading her—you'll be fine!" responded Charlie, looking in his closet for a fresh shirt. "By the way, some of my friends are throwing a party tonight"

"You know I hate parties…" said William, sitting up from the bed.

"You are coming. No discussion. Plus it'll be upper class-men; hopefully they won't fawn all over you"

"—so then can fawn over _you_?" teased Will.

"Exactly" said Charlie, flashing a wicked smile.

* * *

><p>Lizzie kissed her parents goodbye and glanced lovingly at her father, she missed him already. "Call me" he mouthed, winking at his favorite daughter. Mr. Bennet grabbed Mrs. Bennet's hand as they walked back to their private car. The driver opened the door and Mrs. Bennet held on to her oversized pink hat as she got in. Lizzie never understood how her parents had stayed together all these years. <em>I guess sometimes love is blind<em>, she thought to herself.

"Hello?" asked Lizzie, as she knocked softly on her dormitory door.

"Hi" answered a quiet voice. "I'm Charlotte Lucas".

"Pleasure, I'm Elizabeth Bennet" answered Lizzie, putting out her hand. "You are also a first year?"

"Yeah—I'm from Scotland though. Based on your accent, I'm assuming you are from London, no?"

"Yes, I grew up there" she answered in a melancholy voice. "My sister Jane is also a student here but she spend the summer in El Salvador, teaching a school for the poor. She is an angel" added Lizzie, smiling fondly at the thought of her sister, "She should be here in an hour or so".

Lizzie and Charlotte unpacked their bags as they got to know each other slightly better. To Lizzie's delight, Jane surprised her dearest sister within the hour—wrapping her in a warm embrace. Charlotte looked at the sisters' apparent love with saddened eyes—she never had that sort of friendship with anyone.

"Get dressed Lizzie, we are going to do a party tonight" said Jane, shopping through her closet for a cute top.

"Lizzie?" asked Charlotte, confused at the name change.

"Ah, Elizabeth's full name _is_ Catherine Elizabeth, but my father and I call her Lizzie as a term of endearment" explained Jane. "You should come too Charlotte!" she quickly added, noticing the shyness of her sister's roommate.

"No…I wouldn't know anyone" said Charlotte, awkwardly playing with her hands.

"Me neither!" said Lizzie, squeezing her shoulder, "You are coming _roomie_ and that's that! I'm actually surprised at Jane's insistence. Jane is _not _the type to party. _At all_! Who is going to be there?"

"Lloyd" answered Jane, avoiding her sister's eyes.

"That explains things..." murmured Lizzie, feeling sorry for him already.

* * *

><p>Jane led the others to the party that her ex-boyfriend, Lloyd, was hosting. Even though he was still effusively in love with Jane, her kindness drew everyone towards her. They had put their relationship on hold and Lloyd was eagerly waiting for another opportunity with her.<p>

"Jane" said Lloyd in a husky voice, holding himself back from embracing her in a deep kiss.

"Hello Lloyd" answered Jane. His gaze was making her uncomfortable so she quickly added, "this is my sister Elizabeth, the one I've so often spoken about, and her roommate Charlotte, I hope you don't mind I brought them".

"Of course not, any friend of yours is a friend of mine. How was your summer? Can I get you something to drink?" asked Lloyd sweetly, looking only into Jane's light blue eyes.

"We'll let you two catch up" answered Lizzie, locking arms with Charlotte, "We are going to walk around and try to meet some people". Jane smiled thankfully at her sister—there was a lot she wanted to discuss with Lloyd.

"Lloyd" said Jane, grabbing his arm, as he had already begun to make his way to drink's table. "Can we talk?" His eyes lost their color as he understood the implication of her words. They had broken up at the end of last semester and had decided to go on a break for the summer. He had hoped they could rekindle their relationship after the summer. She had insisted on giving each other some time—he only acceded because of her.

At that moment, Lloyd felt a pat on his back and turned around to be greeted by none other than Charlie Bingley.

"Charlie!" exclaimed Lloyd, "this is my…I mean, this is Jane Bennet, a friend of mine". Jane blushed uncomfortably at Lloyd's remark.

"My pleasure" said Charlie, reaching for her hand and kissing it elegantly. Jane laughed at his etiquette. "Want to dance?" he added rapidly, not wanting to let go of her delicate hand. Jane looked hesitantly at Lloyd's pained eyes.

"Maybe after I finish talking with Lloyd but thank you Charlie" responded Jane.

"I'll be waiting" said Charlie, before walking away.

"I'm going to have to get used to this, no?" asked Lloyd out loud, though mostly to himself.

"Get used to what?" asked Jane innocently.

"Guys flirting with you—I..,I am not your boyfriend anymore" whispered Lloyd, not looking straight at her.

"Lloyd, I'm sorry, after much thinking during the summer, I just don't think we are meant to be. You are a great friend and I hope we can _still _continue to be great friends" explained Jane, placing her hand softly on his cheek. He covered her hand with his own and nodded slightly.

* * *

><p>"Who was that stunning girl you were talking to?" asked William to Charlie.<p>

"I know right!" exclaimed Charlie, "She is an angel. Her name is Jane Bennet. I asked around about her—it seems this is her second year here. I can't believe I didn't meet her last year. She was dating Lloyd which explains how tense he got when I approached them. I heard her sister, Elizabeth, is now starting this year—maybe you can tap that" added Charlie with a wink.

"Be _serious _Charles" reprimanded William, crossing his arms awkwardly.

"Urgh, that insufferable Catherine Elizabeth Bennet!" whispered Caroline, making a face of disgust, as she walked towards them. "You'd think after all those years with her in secondary school, I'd get used to her commoner insolence!"

"Caroline" said Charlie, "What are you exaggerating about now? I have heard from good sources that she is a sweet girl"

"You are only saying that because you think her sister is hot!" snapped Caroline, "She refused to call me Lady Caroline, as someone in her station should!"

"How was she able to attend your secondary school?" asked William intrigued. His eyes were searching for this mysterious character.

"Her parents made money doing Lord knows what!" answered Caroline, taken aback by William's interest. "Urgh, mum's calling" she said, looking at her phone, "I'll be right back".

Charlie noticed Jane was talking to beautiful brunette so he dragged William with him.

"Hello again" said Charlie. "I'm Charlie" he said to Lizzie, holding out his hand.

"I'm Elizabeth, Jane's sister" she answered.

"You are the infamous Elizabeth Bennet?" said Charlie, "Welcome to St. Andrew's"

"Thank you" she answered, smiling at his playfulness.

"This is my friend, _Prince_ William Darcy" added Charlie nonchalantly.

"_Smooth_" whispered Darcy to Charlie. He hesitated to put out his hand—leaving Lizzie's hand handing in mid air for a few seconds. Lizzie noticed his gesture and immediately excused herself. Jane awkwardly went after her.

"What was _that_?" asked Charlie to William.

"I don't know" answered William, trying to look away from Lizzie.

"Why don't you ask her to dance? I can see you think she is attractive" teased Charlie, as he noticed where William's eyes were fixed.

"She is not handsome enough to tempt me" answered William curtly. Her small hand had fit perfectly in his—creating an odd sensation inside of him. He needed to stay away from her—_that_ was certain.

* * *

><p>"He said what?" asked Jane, not sure if she heard correctly.<p>

"It doesn't matter; I honestly do not care what his royal highness thinks of me" answered Lizzie, shrugging her shoulders. They were already back in her room. Lizzie had already changed into her pajamas and was snuggling with her blanket.

"_Lizzie_, you really _are _very beautiful" added Jane, tucking in a piece of Lizzie's brown curls behind her ear. Lizzie flashed her a silly smile and both sisters started laughing. "Alright, I'm out" said Jane, standing up from the bed.

"By the way" added Lizzie, "How did Lloyd take the news?"

Jane raised her eyebrows in answer, "I thought he'd be over me by now, I mean I purposely did not contact him the whole summer"

"Jane, you are so naïve! How could he be over you? You are the most incredible person he will probably _ever_ meet!"

"You exaggerate!" responded Jane, sincerely believing that her sister was subjective to her compliment.

"I think Charlie liked you too…" whispered Lizzie. Jane chose to ignore that comment.

"Good night—good luck on your first day of classes!" said Jane, shutting the door behind her.

_Urgh_, grunted Lizzie, letting her exhausted body fall unto the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: _Sigh_, I really tried to update this quickly but with enough substance! I really should be doing papers but in order to thank everyone that reviewed, I decided to write a bit today. I hope this is long enough to wet your appetite for the time being! The first few chapters might seem a bit "introductory", but I have to set a few things down before some of the "fun stuff" comes rolling. Regardless, I hope you are enjoying it so far! Let me know your thoughts and what you _really_ thought!

_**Response to Reviews**_:

_anonymous 1_: I have tried to incorporate some of the names, as you will see in this chapter and in the future chapters. I will be keeping William and Kate just because I that is how I originally had thought of the story. If you noticed, I added "Lizzie" as a nickname, mostly because of your comment. Hope you will still keep reading!

_amandald98_: haha yeah, that's why I wanted to write it while their story is still "hot off the press" lol. thanks for the compliment!

_Gamax_: thanks! I'm not sure what they are really like but like I said in the preface, I'm really going to model the characters after Austen's descriptions.

_CathyKing_: you hated the royal wedding? gasp! im not from england but I saw clips of it (I did not wake up early to watch it). I thought her dress was stunning and they look like they are in love. haha that is pretty interesting...perhaps you will also find a prince?

_brunette7856_ : thanks! I sure hope its interesting!

_ggghhhaaarrr67_ : I'm glad! let me know what you think as the story progresses.

_lynniern_ : thanks for reviewing! let me know what you think of this chapter!

_x19x _: thanks for your comment! I did not know how it worked so I looked up some things to make sure I'm depicting everything correctly. I apologize in advance if I make any further mistakes. I corrected the chapter. I did not know about the gap year-thanks for all the info! I did some research but I will try to do some more. I want to use their lives but focus more on the P&P aspect... thanks again!

_sleepdeprived91 _: gotta love google! hope you are liking it so far!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: I've decided to keep Lizzie as Lizzie, instead of calling her Kate. I've edited all the chapters. Also, for those that have made comments that one can't write a fanfic about real people-as I said in the first chapter, I'm taking the idea of William and Kate, which that of a prince and a commoner falling in love and incorporating that with the canon of P&P. I'm also going to be adding my own stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

Lizzie awoke from the rays of sunshine that precipitated through her window. Letting out a yawn, she stretched out her arms and got up from her bed. Tiptoeing around the room, as to not awake Charlotte, she put on a pair of shorts, a t-shirt, and running shoes.

She loved the way running felt—it was a momentary way of turning off her mind. She would just focus on the sounds that her breathing, her footsteps and the wind made. It is not that she needed an escape from reality—there weren't any hardships she had to endure. But yet, there was a bitter taste left in her mouth from her experience at secondary school. It had been less than pleasant. Lizzie had focused solely on her studies—achieving top marks. If it wasn't because her mother was adamant about St. Andrews, Lizzie would have attended Oxford.

The sun had just risen and the air was perfectly crisp. Taking in a gulp of fresh air, Kate sped up her run—going through a path that was covered with tall trees. Lost momentarily among the plethora of green, Lizzie didn't notice the man sitting on the floor and fell unto his lap.

"I am so sorry!" murmured Lizzie, half aware of what had just happened. She tried to pick herself up and dusted off some of the dirt, "I didn't notice you…" she continued, not realizing who she had bumped into.

"It's alright" a familiar voice said, also dusting off his pants as he stood up.

"Your highness" said Lizzie hurriedly, curtsying slightly. Her cheeks got suddenly red and her breathing fastened. Will smiled at the creature in front of him. _If it is possible_, he thought to himself, _she looks more ravishing than ever_. Even though she was covered with sweat and dirt—there was a glow in her eyes that had him mesmerized.

"It's quite alright and please do not call me 'your highness', it makes me feel—"

"—like you haven't escaped at all?" interrupted Lizzie, not meaning to say those words out loud. She related to his words—oddly enough.

"Exactly" said Will, flashing a brilliant smile. He was caught off guard by everything that had occurred in the past two minutes: her appearance, her beauty and her answer.

"Well I've stood here awkwardly enough, I'll be off" said Lizzie, with a small laugh. William did not know what to say so instead just watched her leave. He did not expect to see _her_ _here_ at this time in the morning. He had looked for a spot where he could write privately in his journal—away from the constant pressure. She had guessed his thoughts perfectly. He had hoped to come to St. Andrews to escape only to realize he was still under the watchful eye of, well, basically _everyone._ The question that was still on his mind was what was _she_ attempting to escape from?

"Someone's bipolar" murmured Lizzie to herself, as she made her way back to the dormitory. She shook the thoughts about him out of her head and went straight to shower.

* * *

><p>"Ah! We are in History of Ancient Greece together!" said Charlotte, as she took a bit of bagel. Lizzie smiled at her quirky roommate. There was something idiosyncratic but yet lovable about Charlotte. "I wonder if Prince William will be in our class to…" she added in a soft voice.<p>

Lizzie shrugged her shoulders and stuffed the rest of her toast into her mouth, "Hope he's not". She noticed her watch and her eyes literally popped out of her. "Oh my, we are going to be late!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Charlotte, as Kate pulled her towards the direction of the classroom. "There are still twenty minutes till class starts!"

"Yes" said Lizzie in a strained voice, "but we want to get _good_ seats—everyone is going to try to sit on the front row!"

"Front row? Are you crazy?" asked Charlotte, answering her own question. She allowed herself to be pulled by Lizzie and surely they found themselves a cozy spot in the front row—right in middle of the room.

* * *

><p>"She looks like freaking Hermione!" whispered Caroline to William, as she impatiently watched Lizzie answer yet <em>another <em>question. "Looks like her arm is going to fall off from so much strain" she added. William turned his attention towards Lizzie—something he had been avoiding up until now. She was dressed in a pair of tight jeans, boots and a fitted button down. There was something classy but yet relaxed about Lizzie. Caroline noticed William looking intently at Lizzie and became even more irritated.

After the class ended, Lizzie was gathering her things when someone _accidentally_ bumped into her.

"Excuse me?" asked Caroline, smirking at her.

"No, you are not excused, _Lady_ Caroline. If you are going to demand to be called Lady then at least act like one" answered Lizzie, starting straight into Caroline's dark green eyes. Caroline was flabbergasted and embarrassed at her insolent response. William tried to hide the smile that was dying to form on his lips. Lizzie rolled her eyes and left the room. Without thinking, William went after Lizzie, infuriating Caroline further.

"Wait, I mean, hullo" said William, trying to catch up with Lizzie. Her face spelled out confusion—_what was he doing_?

"I'm Prince William" he said politely, extending out his hand. Lizzie smiled at the irony of the situation. It seems like only yesterday he detested the thought of touching her hand.

"Hi—I'm Elizabeth Bennet, as you already know" answered Kate, taking his hand for a quick moment.

"I'm sorry if I came off as rude last night _and_ also if I was mute this morning" he added with a laugh, "you have just taken me by surprise—that is all" he explained. Lizzie smiled at his attempt to be honest.

"What were you doing this morning?" he inquired, as they began to walk together.

"I was running—I believe my activity was more self-evident than _yours_" answered Lizzie, giving him a devilish smile.

"Ah well yes, I was writing, I know, sounds odd" he said.

"No, not at all" said Lizzie with a smile—making him blush. He turned his face away to hide his odd sensation and noticed a camera clicking away from behind a tree.

"Urgh" he grunted, looking away. "I am afraid my escape plan was not well thought out" he added, making reference to their earlier conversation.

"It is impossible to run away from destiny, Your Highness" she answered, "I should go" she added and left him standing there, with flashing lights behind him.

"Do you know who you were talking to?" asked Caroline, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at Lizzie as she caught up to the duo.

"Nope. Absolutely not. I've lived under a rock my whole life" answered Lizzie in a sarcastic tone, not bothering to stop and address her properly. Caroline stomped away from her, muttering to herself as she walked towards William.

"William!" called Caroline in her screechy voice, making Lizzie raise a finger to cover her ear. William watched Lizzie go wondering what about this commoner had him _so_ entranced.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week passed by fairly quickly. Lizzie attempted at all costs to avoid Caroline—which by default implied avoiding William (not that she <em>really<em> minded). She felt that he was arrogant, self-centered and _way_ too handsome for his own good. But she did not dwell on the _last_ description too much. She came to University to study and _that_ is what she was going to do.

Ignoring the lateness of the night, Lizzie grabbed her History book and made her way to the library. As she opened the door to get out of the dormitory, she bumped into Prince William.

"You again" she blurted, not realizing how rude she sounded. William smirked at her response.

"I've never had that kind of response from a woman before" he answered softly. They were standing in close proximity to each other—their eyes only inches away from each other. He was staring intently into her eyes—indulging in the pleasure he had deprived himself of this past week.

"I should go" murmured Lizzie, turning to leave. Will grabbed her arm and pulled her closer towards him. Without thinking, he took a step closer to her—cupping her face softly. He was staring at her lips intently. Lizzie's breathing sped up—the proximity of his body was making her nervous. He put on her back and with the other her softly caressed her neck. Closing his eyes, he leaned in, only to be pushed away by Lizzie.

"I am sorry" he said, realizing what he had done. "I don't know what came over me"

"I'm _not_ that kind of girl" Lizzie responded defiantly, snapping out of the trance his touch had put her in.

"I did not mean to imply that you were—I just can't resist being near you" he added in a whisper. His body was aching to inch closer to her.

"Well, I suggest you learn how" she snapped and walked away, her footsteps echoing into the night.

* * *

><p>"Mum!" called Lydia, "You must come see this!" Mrs. Bennet heard Lydia's voice through the intercom and raced to the living room where her fondest daughter was watching television.<p>

"MUM!" she bellowed again, not realizing her was behind her.

"For goodness sake Lydia! I'm here—what is it?" asked Mrs. Bennet, sounding annoyed at her youngest daughter.

"It's Lizzie! She was photographed with Prince William!" said Lydia, sitting up on the couch.

"What?" asked Mrs. Bennet, her face lighting up with each second that passed. "I knew this plan would work! I thought Jane's beauty would have caught his attention but perhaps a bit of Lizzie's insolence did him some good. Ahhhh, turn up the volume!" she demanded, sitting next to her.

"_Prince William seems to be adjusting to University life rather well_" began the news (gossip) reporter, _"Some pictures were taken of the Prince with a brunette in the middle of the night. They seem to have been snogging—though the picture was taken from afar and the details are not clear. As of now, the Palace has refused to answer personal questions about Prince William…."_ was smiling so wide, Lydia though her face might be stretched forever.

"I _must_ call your sister! Pass my phone!" she demanded, anxiously dialing on the telephone.

The phone began to ring. _Ring, ring ring_….

"Catherine Elizabeth!" you are up! Splendid!" called Mrs. Bennet, not letting Lizzie get even a word in.

"Is everything okay mum?" asked Kate worried. "I'm at the library, can I call you back?"

"You are in the news!"

"WHAT?" asked Lizzie, completely flabbergasted.

"_Yes_—there is a picture of you _snogging Prince William!_"

Lizzie let the phone drop, covering her mouth with both of her hands. She never felt more embarrassed in her whole life. Everyone was going to see those pictures—but _hopefully_ no one will recognize her. She grabbed her phone from the floor quickly said goodbye to her mum—she needed to find William.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thoughts, comments, what you'd like to see, what you don't like, suggestions-basically _everything_ is welcomed!

some questions/food for thought:

what do you think Lizzie will tell william? how did he react? is he going to pursue her? what should happen next?


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: I have decided to stick with Lizzie vs. Kate. Therefore, you will notice the change in the previous chapters as well the upcoming ones. On that note, I have also made Prince William's middle name Darcy, which explains how some call him that. I added these two changes to the previous chapters so it should make sense.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4:<span>**

"Where are you going looking so spiffy?" teased Darcy, as he looked up from the book he was reading.

"_Spiffy_? What are you my grandma?" responded Charlie, in that light, fun tone of voice of his. Darcy couldn't help but chuckle at his best friend's remark.

"Well?" probed Darcy.

Charlie rolled his eyes and as he cuffed his sleeves answered, "If you _must_ know, I'm going out with angel named Jane"

"Ah, your newest infatuation" murmured Darcy, returning to his book.

"It is not an infatuation _and_ I wouldn't be so quick to judge Darce" remarked Charlie, with a smirk on his face. Darcy raised an eyebrow—clearly not understanding what Charlie was insinuating.

"You haven't looked at the magazine that I so kindly left by your desk?"

"Since when do I read trash for fun?"

"Since _trash_ takes pictures and spread rumors about you…you might want to know what is being said" answered Charlie, grabbing the magazine and bringing it to Darcy. "Take a look"

Darcy's face changed colors as he saw the picture of him and Elizabeth. Charlie was relishing this moment—Darcy was usually serious and quiet—it was fun to see him get worked up.

"Are you happy you read that trash now?"

"No. not in the least bit. We were simply talking—"

"—that close to each other?" smirked Charlie, knowing how to push his friend's buttons. _That's as close as I could get_, thought Darcy. "Well I'm off to see my Jane—from what I heard from Jane about Lizzie's character, she might not be too happy about that picture, heads up"

"Great, _thanks_" murmured Darcy to himself, returning to his book. William attempted to concentrate on his book but his thoughts were filled with the picture in the magazine. A knock disturbed his thoughts and he got up to go answer it. He looked through the peep hole and saw someone wearing a sweatshirt with a hood and sunglasses.

"Hello?" he asked through the door, not sure who this mystery person was.

"It is Elizabeth Bennet, can I come in?" she asked in a whisper, looking around to both side.

"Err yes" he mumbled, passing a hand through his hair. He opened the door and saw her look again to both sides before coming in.

"I'm sorry to come like this" she said, walking in and looking around. "I'm impressed at how neat the room is" she remarked as her detail-oriented eyes surfed through the room. "I'm presuming it's a maid, your royal highness?" she asked with a smirk. He smiled at Lizzie and awkwardly shook his head.

"Actually, no, I'm rather neat, though I can't vouch for Charlie" he answered, putting his hands in his pockets. They stood by the entrance for a few seconds before Darcy offered her something to drink.

"No thanks, I just, I saw the picture or I should say my mum called me saying she saw the picture" explained Lizzie, pacing around the room. "I am here to study and to get good marks—I don't want a bad reputation or anything of that sort"

"Of course" said Darcy, not sure of what else to say.

"Prince William" said Lizzie, taking a deep breath.

"Please call me William, Will or Darcy—Prince is too formal since we are now acquainted" he said with a twinkle in his eye. Lizzie attempted to not laugh at his comment since it was precisely because they were "acquainted" that she was now in his room.

"Fine" said Lizzie, "William—"

"—can I call you Lizzie?" he interrupted, taking a step closer to her.

"No" she answered curtly, distracted by how good he smelled, "that is for close friends and family". Darcy nodded and listened to the rest of her prepared speech.

"So why did you come here?" asked Will.

"I explained it to you—I need you to stay away from me so that no more rumors will spread and that I can continue to solely focus on my studies. The last thing I need is for the Dean that I've never met to think I'm here to hook up with the Prince" answered Lizzie. William nodded, tightening his lips.

"I will try" answered Will, "with one condition". Lizzie raised an eyebrow at his odd remark.

"What's the caveat?" she asked impatiently, placing her hands on her hips.

"When the rumors die down, you'll go on a date with me. A friendly date. I want to start over—I believe we unfortunately got off on the right foot" he explained.

"Fine" said Lizzie thinking that if he wanted to go on a friendly date, he'll work hard to get the rumors to die down. "A _friendly_ date" she repeated. "Well I'm off" she said, putting her hood back on along with her sunglasses.

"Careful you _might_ get sunburn" remarked William, relishing in the fact that he got her to smirk. He loved her facial expressions.

* * *

><p>Charlie and Jane walked back to her dorm holding hands. Jane was blushing at his constant compliments.<p>

"Hello there" said a voice from behind them. Jane shut her eyes hoping she did not recognize the voice. They turned around and came face to face with Lloyd.

"Hey Lloyd" said Jane sweetly, letting go of Charlie's hand in the most nonchalant way as possible. Lloyd was staring at Charlie with angry eyes. He turned his face towards Jane and instantaneously smiled.

"Hello beautiful" he whispered, "I'll let the two of you enjoy the rest of your night" he added and walked away. Jane looked awkwardly down, feeling horrible that he had seen them together.

"Jane" said Charlie, lifting her chin with his thumb, "are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm sorry" said Jane, smiling sweetly at him, "I just don't want to hurt him and I know the two of you are friendly—maybe this was a bad idea"

"No, no, no, this was the best idea" responded Charlie, smiling widely. He leaned in slowly and kissed her cheek. He softly whispered in her ear, "This was the best idea ever". Jane blushed at the touch of his breath of her ear and smiled widely.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked politely, staring intently into her light eyes. Jane nodded, biting her lip out of nervousness. He reached for her hand and kissed it softly. His smirk made Jane laugh out loud.

"For that" she said sweetly, "you deserve a _real _kiss". She cupped his face and kissed him lightly on the lips, before pulling away. Charlie was caught off guard but welcomed her touch. He reached for her hand and they walked back to her dorm—hand in hand.

* * *

><p>"Eww, can you guys please keep the PDA to a minimum?" grunted Lizzie, as she was trying to concentrate on her book while Jane and Charlie were googly-eyes all over each other.<p>

"So_ bitter_ Lizzie—my offer still stands…" said Charlie teasingly.

"No thanks" murmured Lizzie, returning to her book.

"Ah, speaking of the devil" said Charlie, looking up to see William approaching them. "Darcy!" he called out. Lizzie's head shut up as she heard the mention of his name.

"I must be going" she said immediately and got up rather quickly.

"But Lizzie…" pleaded Jane, holding on to her hand. Her eyes were saying: "you are going to hurt his feelings". Lizzie shrugged her shoulders and grabbed her books.

"Hellu" said William, "You are leaving?"

"I believe being seen together wasn't part of our agreement" she said in a low voice, though both Charlie and Jane heard.

"What agreement?" peeped in Charlie, only to be shushed simultaneously by Darcy and Lizzie.

"Lizzie—I mean Elizabeth—it's been almost a month!" said Darcy. "Do you hear anyone saying anything?"

"Well no…but I don't want to rumors to start up again" retaliated Lizzie.

"I did not take you for the sort of girl that cared about what others said" said Darcy, before turning around and walking away. He left Lizzie standing there, watching him go. His words touched her very core and she realized how stubborn she was acting. But it still did not make sense why _he_ wanted to be friends with her. He had abhorred the thought of touching her hand when they were first introduced! Her mood was already ruined.

"I'm leaving" she murmured, not waiting till the two love birds responded.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Bennet was way too excited to wait till Christmas break to visit her daughters. Jane had a royal boyfriend and Lizzie had been seen with Prince William. Mrs. Bennet asked her husband for permission to take the private jet out to Scotland for the weekend—she wanted to surprise her daughters. Mr. Bennet laughed inwardly at her suggestion—Lizzie, he knew, was not going to like. It was never in his nature to argue with his wife and therefore gave her his blessing.<p>

Mrs. Bennet arrived in Scotland decked in the latest fashion. Her lopsided hat matched perfectly with her salmon dress suit. Without informing her daughters, she arrived at St. Andrews eager to meet the Earl and the Prince.

Lizzie was running her usual morning run when she saw a familiar woman get out of a fancy car.

"Please tell me its not her" she murmured, running closer to see if her suspicions were correct.

"Lizzie!" called out Mrs. Bennet, waving frantically at her daughter.

"Mum?" said Lizzie, allowing Mrs. Bennet to engulf her in a tight hug.

"What are you wearing? She reproached, "What if he sees you?"

"Who?" said Lizzie, not understanding what her mother was fussing about.

"Prince William of course!" she squealed. Lizzie rolled her eyes at her mother. Of course, in perfect timing, William walked past them, completely ignoring Lizzie—as she had requested. Lizzie took a deep breath and felt hurt by his sudden coldness towards her. Well, she _had_ asked for this.

"Was that..,?" asked Mrs. Bennet, removing her white gloves.

"Yes—but mum, what are you doing here? Why didn't you tell us you were coming?"

"I wanted to surprise my daughters!" said Mrs. Bennet. "Why didn't he greet you? I thought the two of you were friends?"

"No mum, he is an acquaintance, I wasn't _lying_" said Lizzie, exacerbated.

"Well, it doesn't matter, at least Jane has caught an Earl!" squealed Mrs. Bennet, "Let's go find her!" she added eagerly, pulling her towards Jane's apartment. Darcy watched this interaction from afar—becoming appalled at her mother's lack of propriety. Perhaps Jane _was_ only interested in Charlie because he was an Earl. He did think it was rather sudden for Jane to date Charlie—since she had just broken up with his friend, Lloyd. Perhaps she had broken up with Lloyd because of Charlie? _Hhhmmm_, he thought, _I better observe them more closely_.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I don't know if you guys prefer short chapters but quicker updates or longer chapters and more time in between updates? please let me know your preference...

It is easier to update shorter chapters, but if you prefer that I wait, I can do that also.

Thoughts are ofcourse welcomed!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** I am sorry if there are some grammatical errors in my writing. I have chosen not to have a beta because it takes more time to update since a beta has to check it etc. I hope that you still enjoy it and just so you know, I sometimes go back and fix grammar and things that I didn't catch in the beginning.

This chapter is a _tad_ short but I'm about to begin finals and studying is my number one priority. I love this story so I'm trying to keep writing (and its a fun break from studying). So long chapters will have to wait for a few weeks...

Hope you like it! and let me know what you think!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5:<span>**

"JANE!" bellowed Mrs. Bennet, as her heals clicked along the sidewalk. "My dear!" Lizzie covered her face with her hand and tried with all her might to not let her cheeks blush. She was embarrassed for her dear sister.

"Mum" said Jane, trying to hide the shock in her voice. Jane was the most respectful daughter—and would never admit she was embarrassed of her mother. She was just caught off guard. "I didn't know you were coming" she added, in explanation for her shock.

"Yes, well, I wanted to surprise my two eldest daughters!" she squealed. Charlie was standing next to Jane—luckily not processing the whole story since he was preoccupied staring at his angel.

"Charlie, this my mum, Mrs. Bennet" said Jane, motioning towards her mother.

"It is a pleasure" said Charlie, with a hearty smile. "Jane is wonderful" he added, not sure how to speak to the parent of his girlfriend.

"Yes she is!" said Mrs. Bennet, smiling widely, "I always knew her beauty would take her far". Lizzie blushed for her sister and hoped Charlie did not catch her mother's drift.

"Mum, how about we go for coffee? I think Jane and Charlie were in the middle of something" said Lizzie, almost sounding as if she was pleading.

"Yes, of course" said her mother reluctantly. "We'll see you for lunch?" she added hopefully, "Maybe your friend, Prince William can join us".

Charlie nodded, "I'll see if I can persuade him". Lizzie was praying under her breath that Charlie would be unsuccessful. She couldn't picture a worse scenario than having lunch with Charlie, Jane, her mum _and_ Darcy.

"This is so exciting!" she said to Lizzie, as they were walking away. "I knew this was a good choice for you girls". Lizzie nodded as there was nothing else to do_. She'll be gone soon_, she thought to herself, _I hope_.

* * *

><p>"Please come Darce" said Charlie, as he was fixing his tie. Darcy thought about it for a few seconds. This might be a good opportunity to see how Jane reacts towards Charlie—to see her true nature. But to have lunch with such an effusively materialistic woman? Charlie <em>was<em> worth it. _And_ Caroline would have a fit. _Hmmm, it might be worth it then_, he thought after a while.

"Sure Charlie, I'll be delighted to accompany you" said Darcy, unbuttoning his shirt. He picked out a fresh light blue button down and put it on as he commented, "Why do you look so nervous?"

"I want to impress Jane's mum. I really like her Darcy. She is special" he said.

"I'm sure she is already impressed" murmured Darcy, recalling the conversation he overheard.

"Jane probably spoke about me to her mum" said Charlie nonchalantly.

"I'm sure she did" said Darcy, rolling his eyes.

* * *

><p>Lizzie gulped loudly as she saw William walk in with Charlie. <em>Please let him be a ghost<em>, thought Lizzie hopefully. She even pinched herself to check she wasn't dreaming.

"Please mum, do not be overly friendly" begged Lizzie in a whisper. The others arrived and sat down at the table of a posh restaurant located a few miles away from the university.

"Mrs. Bennet, can I introduce you to my dear friend, His Royal Highness, Prince William Darcy?" said Charlie, as he sat down.

"My pleasure" said Mrs. Bennet, extending her hand. Darcy had learned from his previous mistake and did not hesitate to shake her hand. He sat quietly next to Charlie and took the role of a keen observer. Mrs. Bennet was chatting away—not letting anyone get a word in. Lizzie realized how intently Darcy was looking at Jane—her gut feeling was telling her that Darcy suspected Jane of having similar interests to that of her mother. Realizing the danger of having William _too _close to her mother, she reacted unexpectedly, surprising herself and Darcy.

"Will—how about we eat outside? I believe there is a conversation we haven't finished" she said, hoping he would take her offer. Darcy's ears shut up at the sound of his name coming from her mouth. As if in a trance, he nodded curtly, unsure of her motive.

"That was unexpected" said Darcy, as he opened the door for Lizzie.

"Yes, well…the truth is your last comment left me thinking" answered Lizzie truthfully. "I…you were right. And I owe you a friendly date" she added with a smile. Darcy could not help but melt at her smile and forget momentarily about his Charlie and Jane.

"Also—I know that this is awkward, considering we are only acquaintances but Jane _truly_ likes Charlie" she added, unsure of how he would respond.

"So this is the real reason why you wanted to go outside?" asked Darcy defiantly.

"No. Not at all. I mean, _partially_, but I also did feel bad about what you said earlier. You are right. I don't care about what people say. I'm not sure why in regards to you, I do…." She said, her mind wandering off.

"I think I know why…" he whispered, reaching for her hand across the table. Lizzie smiled fondly at him, appreciating his gesture. It is as if he understood what she had meant.

"I have a confession to make" she said, taking her hand away from his. "I abhor royalty, aristocracy and titles". Darcy was taken aback but then laughed at her comment.

"That explains your prejudice against me" he remarked.

"I have nothing against you" she said, knowing she was partially lying, "I just have had bad experiences with aristocrats. I'm sure Caroline has complained about the fact that I attended her preparatory school. Trust me, not _my_ choice" she said, pointing with her eyes towards her mother.

"Ah ha" said Darcy, understanding the family dynamic more. That woman was a handful—he would not want her as neither a mother nor mother-in-law, not that_ that_ thought had crossed his mind. Their momentary connection was broken by a flash of lights.

"Oh no" whispered Darcy, realizing his momentary peace with Lizzie would broken yet again. Lizzie reacted differently than he had preempted. She simply stood up with grace and motioned for him to join her back inside. Once inside, she asked the manager if there was a backdoor.

"A backdoor Lizzie? For what?" interrupted her mother, as she stuffed a piece of lettuce into her mouth.

"We are leaving, there are paparazzi outside" explained Lizzie. Mrs. Bennet's eyes widened. She would _love_ to be on the cover of a magazine. Darcy noticed her reaction and took note of it. Lizzie just shook her head and ignored her mum's comments. She couldn't control her mother—she had learned _that_ a long time ago.

The manager came back and explained to them how to get out. Darcy called his chauffer and he met them outside—where they all packed in and left. Mrs. Bennet was pouting the entire way back—inwardly mourning that no paparazzi had taken _her_ picture alongside an Earl and the Prince.

Lizzie was texting her father and pleading with him to ask Mrs. Bennet to come back home early. Thank goodness he conceded and to everyone's—except Lizzie's—surprise, Mrs. Bennet announced that she had to return the next morning. She sadly said goodbye to her new friends and went to stay at a high-class hotel right outside the University.

"Girls be good—ahh you both keep me feeling young!" she remarked, before kissing her daughters. She waved at Charlie and William—this trip had been a success. Lizzie finally let out a deep breath when her mother was out of sight.

"Lizzie" said William, venturing to use her nickname. Lizzie didn't complain and instead answered sweetly, "Yes, Darcy?" He smiled at the usage of his nickname and reached for her hands.

"Friends—right?" he asked hopefully, dreading that the episode with the paparazzi would distance her from him yet again.

"Friends" she answered, putting her hand up for a high five. William laughed at her gesture and slapped her high five—recalling a similar episode with his mum years ago.

* * *

><p>The next day Lizzie woke up early as usual—went for her run, picked up her coffee and then headed towards the library. As she was entering she bumped into a rather handsome fellow—spilling all of her coffee on him.<p>

"I'm _so_ sorry!" said Lizzie, trying to wipe off the coffee. "Here" she said, handing him the few napkins she had on her.

"It's quite alright" he said, flashing an enchanting smile. "I'm George Wickham"

"I'm Elizabeth Bennet" she answered, offering her delicate hand. He gladly took it and started daringly into her eyes—making her blush."You go here?"

"No—I'm visiting with my mum, her boyfriend's son goes here" he explained, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Well, nice meeting you" she said. George stared her down as she walked into the library.

"Yeah, that is _definitely_ Darcy's girl" he murmured to himself, a smirk spreading across his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I know short...but hopefully good? let me know what you think! I know this sounds manipulative but when I get reviews I get motivated to write more and faster! Hope you enjoyed! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:  
><strong>

Darcy watched their interaction from afar. The jealousy he felt brewing inside of him, mixed with the already existing anger he felt towards Wickham, was ready to burst forth. George turned back around smirking at Darcy. He knew Darcy had watched Wickham stare Lizzie up and down as she went into the library. He loved the effect he had on Darcy—it was a skilled that had taken years to developed. He smirk grew as George walked towards him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Darcy, as Wickham approached him.

"Dear brother" said Wickham with a smirk, leaning in to hug William. William took a step back—not allowing George to touch him.

"You are _not_ my brother. I am a _Prince_, you may not touch me unless I touch you" said Darcy curtly, staring into George's eyes. Wickham smiled at Darcy's stiffness. It was Darcy's austerity that often portrayed him as cold, prideful and rude. Wickham knew how to get him to portray those qualities—without much effort.

"Of course, your _Royal Highness_" he answered with an even bigger smirk. "I believe my mother wanted to see you. Your father insisted _we,_ as future _family members_, check up on you. Well—to be honest, mum and I took your's dad's private plane out for a ride. And we felt guilty vacationing in Scotland without stopping by and saying hello. I'll be happy to report to him that you were pleased by our visit". Darcy just kept staring at George—remembering his mother's patience at dealing with things. She had always been a pillar for him of strength, patience and goodness.

"William! George!" called out a voice from behind Darcy. They both turned around and were not shocked to find Camilla, waving at them.

"Hello" said William.

"My dear, how are you?" said Camilla, in an overly friendly voice. "George—did you invite him to come with us to lunch today?"

"I was about to mother. We just caught up talking. You know us" teased George, smiling fondly at William. It took a lot of self control for William to not roll his eyes in front of Camilla.

"I appreciate the thought Mrs—"

"—Camilla! William, we _agreed _you would call me by my first name" interrupted Camilla.

"Right" murmured Darcy, "I appreciate the invite but I am afraid I have a previous engagement"

"Is it with Elizabeth?" asked George, loving the effect his words had on the usually phlegmatic Darcy. William's face fell—_how did he know_?

"Oh, are you really going out with her? I thought the tabloids were lying—you know how they are constantly gossiping. Can I meet her?" asked Camilla, seeming excited at the possibility. She wanted to win William's heart. She already had his father's but Darcy's disapproval was the only thing preventing the wedding.

"No. I am not" answered Darcy curtly. "I am sorry; I have to go to class, but thank you for stopping by. I am sorry I will not be able to spend time with you during your visit. Enjoy the rest of your time in Scotland" ended Darcy, turning around to walk away. A soft hand touched his shoulder, making him stop.

"I'll send regards to your father and tell him you are doing well" said Camilla, with a huge smile on her face. She was trying too hard.

"I'll tell him myself, when I speak to him later" answered Darcy, before walking away. Camilla watched him walk away with sadden eyes. She knew he still blamed her for his parent's divorce. She did not deny it. But she did not regret it either.

"Mum" said Wickham, calling back her attention, "Don't waste your time with him. Plus, you already got Charles wrapped in your hands!"

"Is that you think my goal is?" asked Camilla, being hurt by her son's implication. "I love Charles. He should have married me to begin with. If only we had been allowed…"

"Well you weren't. And at this rate, you never will" said George unsympathetically.

* * *

><p>Lizzie walked into their classroom and with a smile on her face, sat next to Darcy, surprising him.<p>

"Hi" she whispered sweetly. He smiled back at her gesture and stared into her eyes. She blushed from the impact his stare had on her.

"Lizzie, I wanted to ask you something" said Darcy, taking a deep breath. She bit her lip and looked puzzlingly into his face. As he opened his mouth to formulate the question, the professor addressed the class.

"Class. We have begun" he said strictly. Darcy and Lizzie faced towards the professor and each made a mental note to continue this conversation.

"I want you each to get into groups. Look at the person sitting next you and say hello because you will be working on a project together. Each of you will take a leader from ancient Greece and write a research paper on them. Let me stress that this project will weigh heavily on your grade. So please, take it seriously" said the professor.

After the class ended, Darcy smiled sweetly at Lizzie, "I guess we'll now have many friendly dates?" She laughed at his remark.

"Come over tonight, we'll begin working together. Charlotte is leaving for the weekend so we won't be interrupted" said Lizzie. Darcy's heart beat rapidly at the thought of being alone with Lizzie in her room. He did not want to offend her; instead, he suggested an alternative.

"Why don't we sit by the park, have lunch together and plan out how we are going to carry this out?" suggested Darcy.

"Sure" said Lizzie, grabbing her books. The two of them walked silently towards one of the benches outside. While Lizzie was putting down her stuff, Darcy politely offered to go buy them something to eat. Lizzie gladly accepted and opened up her book while he went away for a few minutes.

A shadow blocked the sun and she looked up—expecting to see Darcy.

"Hey there" whispered a husky voice, making her blush.

"Hey again" said Lizzie, smiling sweetly. She raised her hand to block the sun from her eyes. While squinting, she motioned for George to sit down. "How was the family member you were visiting?" asked Lizzie politely.

"He was less than thrilled—but that is to be expected" answered George, shrugging his shoulders. "I had always hoped we'd become real brothers but titles are thicker than water". Their friendly conversation was interrupted by a not so thrilled Darcy.

"What are you doing here?" asked Darcy, through gritted teeth. His eyes were bursting with anger—surprising Lizzie. George answered in his enchanting, calm voice, infuriating him further.

"Was this your previous engagement?" he smirked, knowing he had hit a sensitive button. "I believe my mum is waiting for me—we were planning on staying longer but I see our visit was unwelcome. I'll see you back at home William".

"Home?" asked Darcy, "I don't recall commoners living in the palace..."

"I don't recall Princes lacking manners" answered Wickham, standing up and dusting off his pants. "You may hate me Darcy but nothing is going to change the fact that my mother _will _marry your father. So do yourself a favor—accept the fact".

Darcy tightened his fist and stared at Wickham. Of course, almost on the perfect cue, a flashing light came from behind the tree and paparazzi emerged, taking a ton of pictures.

"Urgh" grunted Darcy, "Let's go" he said to Lizzie, reaching out for her hand. Lizzie hesitantly gave it to him, threw her backpack on and waved at George goodbye. After they were far away from the paparazzi, she let go of his hand.

"What was that?" she asked, stopping her tracks.

"I, we, we go way back" murmured Darcy, still thinking of how angry Wickham made him feel.

"I thought—I was clearly mistaken—the commoner comment that you made—I mean, I even defended you to my friends, saying how the tabloids were mistaken, that you were not really so pretentious after all!"

"I'm not!"

"Yeah? Really?" asked Lizzie in a mocking voice. "Ugh, save it! I don't even get you. Why are you even trying to be my friend if you think so lowly of commoners? You don't even think I'm pretty"

"What? Where did you hear that?" asked an astonished Darcy.

"Darcy—it's time you learn that everything you say is usually heard, by someone. Forget this, I'm out" answered Lizzie, running away.

"Wait, Lizzie, hold on" said Darcy, grabbing her hand and forcing her to turn around. "I can explain my whole interaction with George. It is more complicated than it seems"

"Save it Prince William" she answered curtly and walked away, leaving Darcy feeling very frustrated.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Lizzie was lying on her bed, while Jane rummaged through her clothing. After a few minutes of Jane attempting to explain Darcy's reaction, Lizzie got fed up.<p>

"Jane, will you please drop it?" said Lizzie, rolling her eyes.

"Lizzie" said Jane in her angelic voice, "he seemed really downtrodden. He probably has a reason for his actions, maybe if you heard him out…"

"Jane, if you are going to patronize me, I prefer to be alone" she responded simply.

"I, I'm sorry Lizzie, I promised Charlie I would give it a shot and honestly, he thinks so highly of William, I'm sure there is a misunderstanding here" she responded calmly, sitting by Lizzie's bed.

"I don't care" grunted Lizzie, "George is replete with manners—but yet Darcy has yet to make a good impression on most people. What does _that_ tell you?" asked Lizzie, as if proving her point.

"That people are too quick to judge" said Jane with a knowing smile. "Ah" said Jane, looking at her watch, "I have to go. I told Caroline I would go with her for some yogurt".

"Caroline? That vile woman?" asked Lizzie shocked.

"Lizzie! Do not call her that!" responded Jane, appalled at her sister's comment.

"Jane, _please_! You know how miserably she _tried _to make me and she is…_urgh_"

"People change, plus, she is Charlie's sister and I should make an effort" explained Jane, trying to sooth Lizzie.

"How serious are you two?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Jane blushed at her answer and looked away. "Jane…" prompted Lizzie.

"Well, it's only been a little bit over a month but he already started speaking about the future. He is so wonderful Lizzie" ended Jane with a sigh. Lizzie nodded in agreement but became worried for her sister. She knew Caroline and Darcy would not agree of any real attachment. Her genuine sister would never hear such gossip so that meant Lizzie must keep in the lookout for sabotage.

Jane stood up from the bed and as she grabbed her purse asked Lizzie, "What are you going to do about the project?"

"I'm going to swallow my pride and work with him" answered Lizzie through gritted teeth.

"Good" said Jane lovingly, "have a good night!"

"Night" said Lizzie letting out a heavy sigh. _Could this day get any worse?_ she thought to herself. She heard a knock on the door. _Yes, yes it could_, she grunted. She grabbed the pillow and covered her face—as if _that_ made the noise disappear. The knocking persisted.

"_Urgh_, I'm coming!" shouted Lizzie, reluctantly standing up from her bed. "Hello?" she said, opening the door.

"Hello" said Darcy, in a contrite manner. He noticed she was wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top—accentuating her body. He tried to shake those thoughts out of his head.

"Yes?" said Lizzie, placing her hands on her hips, as if expecting him to say something.

"I, um, I wanted to say sorry" he said, as he pulled out a rose from behind him. "Give me a chance to explain" he pleaded, still holding on to the rose.

"Okay" murmured Lizzie, snatching the rose from his hand and letting him in. Darcy looked around and was surprised at how neat and tidy the apartment was. Not that he expected anything else from Lizzie, he could tell from her personality that she was very organized and scheduled.

"Have a seat" she suggested, dropping on the couch. He sat next to her—wishing the space was greater since every time he would accidently touch her thigh, his heart would begin racing.

"This is all very private" he began, clearing his throat, "I have seen a side of George that not many have been privy to. He thinks I hold a grudge because my father cheated on my mum with his mother. That is not true. At least not _entirely_ true. My mum made it clear to us that the relationship had failed from both ends. It is not that I dislike Camilla, I just think my father could do better. I know that sounds blunt—but I wanted to be honest with you" he said, looking straight into her eyes. Lizzie gave him a warm smile and reached for his hand, which he gladly took.

As he touched her soft hand, he continued, "I have known George for a very long time. I cannot say all the things that I've seen him do. It would not be proper and it is not my place to speak negatively of others. For my father's respect, I cannot do that. I can tell you that we have our disagreements. I know you think I'm overly concerned with titles. I am not. I cannot deny that I have been brought up to take them into great consideration—but I'm not like that. It is just whenever I'm near him, memories flood in and I cannot help but be consumed with anger".

"I am sorry I judged you too quickly" said Lizzie, "I don't know George well enough to measure his character and even though you did not make the _best_ impression" she added with a laugh, "I know you to be different than you've been portrayed".

"About that comment that you said…" he said, looking straight into her eyes, "I think you are beyond beautiful". Lizzie stared at his lips in disbelief. She felt herself melt as he said those words. He slipped his hand behind her neck and leaned in. She felt her eyelids close themselves as her soft lips touched his. She cupped his face and kissed him back—forgetting herself. The intensity of the kiss grew, to the extent that now Lizzie was lying on top of Darcy on the couch. Their moment was interrupted by flashing lights from the nearby window.

"Oh no" muttered Darcy, feeling his bruised lips. Lizzie stood up, as if suddenly awakened and closed the blinds of the window. As she walked back towards him, he could not help but feel aroused at her natural beauty.

"I…" he muttered, not knowing how to explain his behavior. Lizzie grabbed her book from the table nonchalantly and simply said, "Should we get started?"

"I thought we already did" answered Darcy with a smirk, making Lizzie laugh.

"I think we should pick Socrates…" trailed Lizzie, as she rummaged through the pages. Darcy took a deep breath and attempted to concentrate on the project. Things were definitely getting more complicated. _Please do not let those pictures reach the palace_, though Darcy hopefully. But he knew that they would and they did.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Since I am in the middle of finals _and_ this is the longest chapter I've written thus far, I expect some reviews ;)

Let me know what you think! I really enjoy thoughtful reviews but of course, even something like "great job" is nice too!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note:**_ I am back! yay lol I am sorry that I have been MIA. I will hopefully have more time now to update more frequently. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>:

"You _what_?" asked Jane, covering her mouth with her hands in completely disbelief. "I'm shocked Lizzie…"

"You are the one that said to give him a chance…" answered Lizzie, sipping her coffee, as if nothing was out of the ordinary. She gave Jane a playful smirk.

"Yeah, but not _snog_ him!" added Jane in a whisper, not wanting anyone at the coffee shop to hear.

"Well it was a one time thing—we got caught up in the moment. For better or for worse paparazzi interrupted us so that was that" said Lizzie, shrugging her shoulders.

"Did you guys speak about what happened?" asked Jane, leaning on the table.

"No…and I do not intend to. It was a mistake. It's done. Can we move on?" pleaded Lizzie. Jane nodded quietly and sipped her coffee. Her sister was in deep and she didn't even know it. With a knowing look, Jane changed the conversation, knowing full well that both of them were still thinking about the same topic.

* * *

><p>William had his pillow covering his face—attempting to shut out the ringing of his cell phone. <em>Urgh<em>, he finally grunted and reached for it.

"Hullo?" he asked in a hollow voice, his pillow clutched under his arm.

"William! Do you know what I am looking at right now?" demanded Prince Charles, his voice anxiously loud.

"No" answered William curtly, as he stood up from his bed and rubbed his eyes. His body was aching to get back into his bed and cuddle up for warmth.

"There are pictures of you in every magazine! There is some brunette girl that you appear to be kissing! How did they get these pictures? Where were you? Who is she?" demanded Prince Charles, his voice escalating as the list of questions went on.

"Uhhh…" William felt overwhelmed by the plethora of questions and could not answer his father right away. "Her name is Elizabeth Bennet" he answered, going with the safest question first.

"Bennet? I do not know of any aristocrat with the last name Bennet…" pondered Charles out loud, touching his chin in deep thought.

"That would be correct" said William, taking in a deep breath. "Father—it is not what you think. It was a spur of the moment thing—"

"—A spur of the moment?" interrupted his father, "William, for goodness sake, you are the prince of Britain! You cannot go kissing whomever you please! Your grandmother is going to have a fit when she sees these pictures! What will I tell her? That her beloved grandson is kissing random commoners instead of focusing on his studies?"

"Father" said William, in a stronger voice, "She is not random. She is a friend and we _were _actually studying. I do not feel the need to explain to you my _private_ life"

"Well you better learn that your private life is no longer private so start thinking _before_ you act, _son_. Any impetuous action will come back to haunt you. Your private life is no longer peripheral" answered Prince Charles curtly, before hanging up the phone.

"_Urgh_" grunted William, falling back on the bed. He felt completely overwhelmed. He did not even know what she was thinking. _Lizzie…kissing those lips was heavenly. If only the paparazzi hadn't interrupted them…_He fell back asleep everything while ruminating in his head that had happened the night before.

* * *

><p>Charlie did not breach the subject, though his tongue was itching to say the dreaded word: Lizzie.<p>

"Darce" said Charlie, clearing his throat before he spoke. They were sitting in the library, leaning over their books as midterms were approaching. His well-rehearesed question was interrupted by none other than the protagonist herself.

"Hey Charlie, Darcy, morning" said Lizzie, sitting down next to Charlie. "I am sorry we didn't get much done last night—should we work on it some more today? Midterms are approaching and I don't believe we'll have another free Sunday to dedicate solely on this project".

"Sure" said William, puzzled by her calmness and seemingly phlegmatic stance on what had occurred last night. He had wanted to speak to her about it—obviously not in front of Charlie or the St. Andrew's Library, but she seemed to have closed that chapter, locked the door and thrown away the key.

"I'm feeling a bit third-wheely" said Charlie, grabbing his books.

"You don't have to go!" exclaimed both Lizzie and Darcy, laughing that they it at the same time. Their eyes stayed on each other for longer than necessary.

"Right" murmured Charlie, rolling his eyes and giving Darcy a smirk. "I'll see you lot later—perhaps we can all do dinner? I'm sure Jane would be delighted to cook some of her El Salvadorian recipes for the two of you"

"We'll see" said Darcy, hoping that they would be occupied with something else. His hope was in vain and he knew it. Lizzie continued babbling about their project till Darcy reached for her hand and stopped her in mid sentence. She quickly pulled her hand away and without looking up continued murmuring what she had been reading. Will rolled his eyes and realized that the topic was closed.

The sun was shining brightly as Lizzie and Darcy walked out of the library. They were careful to keep their distance as to not attract more gossip. Everyone seemed to be whispering around them—making them feel even more uncomfortable.

After a few steps, Darcy stopped walking.

"What's the matter?" asked Lizzie, turning around.

"I…" began Darcy, taking a step closer. Lizzie awkwardly to her sides and folded her hands as an unconscious sign of discomfort. "I won't hurt you" said Darcy in a soft laugh.

"I _know_!" said Lizzie, letting out a soft smile. "I just…there are people watching. I know you want to talk—just not here…" explained Lizzie, looking at him in the eye for the first time the whole day.

"Okay" murmured Darcy, nodding his head. "Your place or mine?" he added with a smirk.

"Neither" said Lizzie, slapping him playfully on the arm. "There is nothing to talk about" she added firmly, "it was a mistake". Darcy nodded at her response, not admitting that those words hurt him more than either of them realized.

"Well then" said Darcy, clearing his throat, "I think we are almost done, so I'm going to go, I'll see you tomorrow in class"

"See you" said Lizzie in a soft whisper, taking in a deep breath. _Did she do the right thing_? Lizzie watched him go and was startled by a sudden bump.

"Excuse me" said Caroline, with an eyebrow raised. Her lips were pursed together—her face conveyed victory.

"Can I help you?" asked Lizzie, putting her hands on her hips.

"Did you honestly think that he would ever go for you?" said Caroline with a smirk. "He is the future King of Britain—you wish he would go for a commoner. You would never be accepted in his family"

"I do not know what you are referring to. Will and I are just friends" answered Lizzie, convincing herself of the truth of her words.

"I see_ your_ definition of friendship differs from mine. It is alright—some include some _benefits_ in there—it is commensurate to your stature" added Caroline, feeling satisfied with herself. "You were just a play thing"

Lizzie did not even respond. She walked away from Caroline, not allowing the tears that had been culminating from dropping. Why would _he_ be interested in _her_? Caroline was right, he just wanted to get some.

* * *

><p>"Honestly, she is freaking bipolar" said Will, reading the text message that Lizzie had just sent him. "She is asking me to come over tonight to finish the project"<p>

"I dunno man" mumbled Charlie, as he took a bite of the apple he was munching on.

"Whatever. There is nothing there anyways. I don't even like her…she was just a friend and that is that. Right?"

"Sure" said Charlie, smiling widely.

"Forget you" said Darcy.

"That's what she said" responded Charlie, laughing at his own joke, "literally".

* * *

><p>"Ahhh" mumbled Lizzie, as she pressed send to the button. She just wanted to end the project and thereby end the relationship—or whatever they had. She felt used…reading the magazines' comments did not help. They all portrayed her as a bloodsucking, sycophantic commoner that wanted to force her way in. That statement couldn't be father away from the truth.<p>

After a few minutes of delaying the copious amount of homework Lizzie had piled up, there was a knock on the door.

"Coming" said Lizzie, putting down her pen.

"Hullo" said Darcy, walking in. She gave him a faint smile and motioned for him to sit down.

"I just felt that we should finish everything tonight and that way there wouldn't be a need for us to be alone anymore" explained Lizzie.

Darcy raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" She sat down next to him on the couch and folded her hands on top of her knees.

"I get it—okay, Darcy?" said Lizzie confidently. She grabbed a magazine and threw it towards him. "Is this what you think I am also?" she demanded, "Clearly everyone in the entire commonwealth, including Caroline, keeps pointing out to me that you would never go for _me_! That I'm just some commoner that is interested in luring the almighty prince!"

"You read that trash?" asked Darcy in complete disbelief. This was not like Lizzie. "Do you actually think that those gossip magazines know what I think of you? What I _feel _for you?"

"Well how do you feel?"

"You didn't let me talk about this morning—I wanted to bring it up but you just dismissed it by saying that it was a mistake. Is that what you honestly thought it was?" asked Darcy, his voice raising. Charlotte grunted from the other room—she had been sleeping.

"Charlote is sleeping" whispered Lizzie.

"Damn Charlotte—do not change the subject! Do you think it was a mistake?" demanded William, standing up.

"I do not know. I don't know what to think…." mumbled Lizzie, standing up and walking around.

"You keep playing with my feelings Lizzie. Listen, I'm not going to pretend that at first I did not think I could _possibly_ fall for someone that was beneath me. But somehow, against my better judgment, I fell for you. That kiss meant something for me!" he said, taking a step closer towards her.

"Against your better judgment? Do you really think that those are the lines to profess your love for someone? You think I'm going to fawn all over you now, after hearing how I'm beneath you?"

"What? You want me to rejoice in your inferior birth? Pat myself in the back for all the wonderful connections I'd be making?"

"And these are the words of a gentleman?" asked Lizzie, staring straight into his eyes. "Your recent comment just made me realize that you would be the last man on this earth that I could ever be persuaded to date. Your lack of affability only made me realize what you truly are inside"

"So this is your opinion of me?" asked Darcy, staring at her lips.

"Is this your opinion of me?" responded Lizzie, putting her hands on her hips. William shook his head and after taking a deep breath commented,

"I am sorry for taking up so much of your precious study time. Excuse me" he said and walked out, slamming the door slightly. Lizzie fell on her couch and felt the range of emotions weigh her down. Tears began to drop down her face, as she fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_: I hope you liked it! The future chapters will include some of the other characters, I just haven't written anything for this story in a while and i needed to get back in sync. Tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8:**

The cacophonous sounds from the outside startled Lizzie. She woke up and slowly sat up on the couch. She realized she had fallen asleep there from the night before.

"Lizzie?" called Charlotte, as she opened the door from their room. "Is everything alright? I thought I heard William screaming last night"

"Yeah…everything is fine" murmured Lizzie, getting up from the couch. "I need to shower and get to class". Without giving Charlotte another chance to strike up conversation, Lizzie bolted to the bathroom and took a rejuvenating shower. As if reborn, she walked out of the bathroom exuding confidence.

"Jane called" said Charlotte, as she packed her lunch while Lizzie was finishing getting ready.

"Oh, I'll call her back after class" said Lizzie, brushing her hair nonchalantly.

"She sounded really upset…maybe you should call her sooner than that" suggested Charlotte, "She sounded like she had been crying"

"Jane, _crying_?" asked Lizzie, immediately dropping her brush. She reached for her cell phone and impetuously dialed Jane's number. "Jane? Is everything—"

"—he broke up with me" muttered Jane, interrupting Lizzie's sentence. Lizzie knew that Darcy was behind this and the pain she had felt last night turned into anger. He had ruined her sister's relationship with Charlie.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Bennet had never smiled so much in her life. Her ebullience was almost contagious—Mr. Bennet was beginning to feel a lightness around her that he greatly appreciated.<p>

"Oh dear" murmured Mrs. Bennet, as they drove in their black BMW. "Our two eldest daughters finally settled. This is beyond exciting! Can you imagine, _Lizzie_, a _princess_!" gasped Mrs. Bennet, followed by some loud, girly giggles.

"Well nothing is for certain dear" interceded Mr. Bennet, trying to abate her wild imagination. "Lizzie has not told us that she is dating Prince William and based on his reputation, I doubt Lizzie would go for him"

"_Umph_, you make it sound like Lizzie is worthy of something greater than a prince—pray, tell me what that is!"

"I only meant that you should not get carried away. Ah, we are here" said Mr. Bennet thankfully, anything to change the subject.

* * *

><p>She didn't want to notice anything. She just kept running. The sounds of her feet hitting the ground soothed her. Her heart was beating faster and her breathing increased. The entire past two months flashed in front of her and she felt betrayed. In front of her she noticed a familiar man—none other than Darcy. He was pacing back and forth, clearly waiting for her. A letter was clutched in his hand. She realized there was no way to avoid running into him so she lowered her pace and stopped to catch her breath.<p>

"Yes?" said Lizzie, breathing heavily.

"I was hoping I'd run into you this morning…" began Darcy.

"Yes, well I was detained. My sister Jane needed some comfort since _suddenly_ and _unexpectedly_ her boyfriend decided to break up and take a leave of absence. Odd, no?" said Lizzie, in a very sarcastic voice. Her eyes narrowed down on him and he knew what she was insinuating.

"I do not deny it" said Darcy curtly. "I had only the best intentions in mind"

"I'm sure" muttered Lizzie. "What could you possibly have against my dear Jane? She is an angel! Charlie would have been lucky to have her in his life!"

"I did not come here to speak about them" said Darcy, still clutching to the letter. "I wanted to apologize for last night"

"You look very penitent right now" said Lizzie, not breaking a smile.

"You want me to grovel?" answered Darcy, "I think you overreacted last night and you are overreacting now"

"Clearly, Prince William, you missed the point. You think I'd give you a second chance after you insulted me and then ruined my sister's happiness?" Darcy opened his lips to answer but what motioned to silence by Lizzie's finger. "You are a Prince…I expected a gentleman but ended up meeting an arrogant boy that was lacking in emotional maturity"

"You say it as if you have no faults" commented Darcy.

"Oh no, I have many faults, amongst them was trusting you" answered Lizzie, putting her earphones back in her ears and jogging away.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks passed with an unexpected rapidity. Lizzie and William treated each other with an apathetic indifference—making no attempt to rekindle their friendship. Jane put on a phlegmatic mask and kept on being her sweet self. Everything seemed to go back to normal, except that everyone had bottled up emotions inside. Charlie had unexpectedly left university the day after he broke up with Jane and was not expected to return till after winter break. With only a few weeks left till winter break, they all concentrated on their exams and ignored all inquiries, thoughts or preoccupations about their personal lives.<p>

Prince Charles had made a deal with William that he would have lessened security while he was in University. However, due to the increase interest of the media in the prince's private life, Charles recanted his decision. The last few weeks before finals brought along a plethora of security that accompanied William's every move.

The day before their History final, Lizzie was attempting to study in the library. In an attempt to distract herself, she reached for her phone and began reading old conversations. She smiled faintly at a particular conversation that she and Darcy had. She closed her phone and searched with her eyes for the familiar head of hair that she had become an expert at avoiding. In one corner, by the window, surrounded by security men, Darcy had his head completely submersed in his book.

Even though Lizzie's ego was hurt, she regretted the way she had responded back to Darcy. She never got to read the letter that she presumed had been for her. Letting out a heavy sigh, she looked away, forcing herself to read about Socrates.

"Your Highness" interrupted one of the security men, "the young lady that you were pictured with was looking at you intently". He motioned with his head towards the direction of Lizzie.

"Mark, I've told you, that there was nothing there and is still nothing now. We were working on a project together and that was that. It is beyond me why she would be looking this way" he answered seriously and then returned to his book. However, Mark's comment had intrigued him. Why would Lizzie be looking towards him? He had regretted the words he had said to her, though he did not realize the extent of their rudeness till later. How could he have insulted her in such a way? He shook his head and the thoughts out of his head and attempted, once more, to forget her.

* * *

><p>"Father, I think we should go skiing during the winter break and drag William along" suggested Harry, as they sitting at the breakfast table. "He sounds so down lately"<p>

"Yes, well, I'm for one happy that the papers have stopped writing about him. I do not want to stir the paparazzi" said Charles calmly, taking a sip of his tea.

"Please?" begged Harry, with his devilish smile. Charles knew that _he_ was the one to be concerned about. Even though he was younger than his brother—the tabloids were crazy about Harry, "the wild one".

"I shall consider it" said Charles, "but we should invite Camilla and her son, George". Harry's face fell. Any observer would think that he had just been notified of some grave news.

"Father, you know that William and George do not get along" said Harry. "Plus, it would be nice to have a father-son vacation"

"You are right Harry. Speak with Mindy, my assistant and ask her to arrange all the details. We'll pick up William the day of his last final. Do not mention it to anyone—not even Will! We will surprise him" said Charles, ending the subject.

Harry nodded obediently and continued munching on his breakfast, planning all the details for their upcoming trip.

* * *

><p>"Lizzie, I'll miss you! Are you sure you want to stay in school for winter break? You are more than welcome to come home with me!" suggested Charlotte, feeling guilty that Lizzie was staying in school.<p>

"Thanks Charlotte, I just need a break and I don't think I'll get it at home" answered Lizzie with a sweet smile.

After Charlotte left, Lizzie put on her running shoes and decided to go for a job. Feeling the wind against her face revived her and she finally allowed herself to let go of the burden she had been carrying during finals. She took her studies seriously and was therefore coiled up in the library for the majority of finals.

She passed by the familiar spot where she had often ran into William. She gave the place a faint smile and continued running, realizing that this was all behind her. The school was basically empty—nobody chose to stay there during vacation. Even Jane had chosen to go home, though she had first insisted that Lizzie accompany her.

Lizzie loved running around the school campus while it was (mostly) empty. There were a few people scattered throughout the place but she finally felt like she was not constantly being stared at. Having a "fling" with a Prince was not a good way to reflect attention.

Harry was waiting for William outside his dormitory when he noticed a familiar girl running. _Lizzie_, he thought to himself, smiling widely. She approached him, as she also lived in the same dormitory and he impetuously stepped forward, making her stop.

"Yes?" said Lizzie hesitantly, not recognizing Prince Harry.

"I'm Harry" he said, putting out his hand, "Will's brother"

"Ahh" said Lizzie, shaking his hand slightly. "What brings you here?"

"I'm surprising my brother. We are going skiing" he explained and without thinking he added, "Do you want to join us?"

"Pardon?" said Lizzie, not sure how to respond. "I don't think that would be—"

"—Harry! What are you doing here?" said William, shocked to find his brother outside his apartment door. The security men huddled around them, ensuring that no one was taking pictures and invading their privacy. Lizzie awkwardly folded her arms and took a step backwards, figuring out how to get out of the situation.

"So is that a yes?" said Harry, not letting Lizzie go that easily.

"A yes for what?" said William, staring intently at Lizzie.

"I invited Lizzie to join us skiing!" said Harry with a devilish smile.

"Yeah…" murmured Lizzie awkwardly.

"You are coming? Great!" said Harry excitedly.

"Wait, I, I didn't say…" explained Lizzie.

"We are leaving in a two hours. If you want we can send someone to buy you a few things" suggested Harry, not waiting for her to answer. "Milton" he said to one of the men that accompanied them, "Can you please take Miss. Bennet's sizes and get her some skiing clothes for our trip? Thank you". Milton bowed his head slightly and motioned to the driver and within minutes they were off.

"Well, that's set" said Harry, leaving William and Lizzie open-mouthed. Will gave Lizzie a half crooked smile, which she returned hesitantly.

"I should go shower" she murmured

William turned and looked at Harry with a baleful glance.

"You'll thank me later" murmured Harry, walking away with a devilish smile plastered on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: I'm so happy that people are enjoying the story! I know that when you make a story alert or favority story it means you like it but please leave a review. I really want to hear your thoughts and I do take ALL comments into consideration. Let me know what you are thinking, whether good or bad. I hope you are liking it thus far...

any predictions for whats to come?


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch.9:**

Lizzie was staring into the clouds, enjoying the scenery from the Royal private jet. Since she was a little girl, she had loved the window seat. It allowed her a sense of freedom from within a confined space.

Harry caught William staring at Lizzie and gave him a devilish smile. He motioned with his head that he should go sit next to her. They hadn't said a word to each other since Harry invited Lizzie to join them.

William hesitantly sat next to her and cleared his throat to grab her attention. Lizzie turned around, surprised to see the Prince next to her.

"I'm pleasantly surprised you came" said William, measuring every single word. He had made the mistake to speak without thinking before and he was not planning on doing it again.

"Prince Harry didn't give me much of a choice" she said playfully, smirking at Harry.

"_Hey, hey_! No _'prince'_, here, I'm just Harry" interceded Harry, laughing with Lizzie.

"Yes, Harry is_ quite_ the persuasive individual, though I'm glad he used his powers for good use" William whispered the last few lines so that only Lizzie could hear them. She blushed slightly at his compliment and not knowing where to look, turned her head back to the window. William impetuously reached for her hand and squeezed it slightly.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, staring at her. She turned her back around and gave him a faint smile.

"I know this is going to sound like a platitude, but I'm sorry too. I misjudged you and attacked you without giving you a chance—"

"—there was no excuse for the way I spoke to you. Your words wounded me deeply…as a Prince, you expected so much more from me. I am sorry Lizzie. I have never met anyone like you and I let my vanity and pride override my true feelings…"

Lizzie squeezed his hand back and gave him a faint smile. There was no need for Lizzie to say anything back, f or the use of touch can sometime obviate the need to verbalize what one is feeling.

"You are going to love the place we are going Lizzie!" said Harry, standing up and walking over to their seats. They quickly let go of their hands and pretended he had not just intruded into a private moment. "There is a paucity of people there so the place will literally be entirely ours!"

"Is father joining us today or tomorrow?" asked William.

"Your father is coming?" said Lizzie, completely flabbergasted. She did not know she had signed up to meet the future king, not that she had signed up _at all_.

"Yes, he is meeting us there tomorrow. I should warn you, Will, he insisted on bringing Camilla…" said Harry. William pursed his lips and nodded his head slightly.

"I should have guessed as much. It is okay. I will act worthy of my title and treat them both with propriety" answered William, directing his answer at Lizzie. She gave him an encouraging smile, making Harry realize he had done the right thing.

"Are you both experienced skiers?" asked Lizzie playfully, breaking the tension.

"Are you threatening _me_, a _prince_ of Britain?" asked Harry, who lived for a challenge.

"Perhaps" murmured Lizzie, nudging William with her elbow.

"We shall see about that" answered Will, filled with complete happiness that Lizzie was with them. He had completely forgotten that his father was going to join them. Even though his father was hypocritical, since he was in love with Camilla, someone _beneath _him, William was hesitant to introduce Lizzie to him. Specially, since he had hoped to introduce her as something more than friends. _Sigh_. It didn't feel right that the first time they should meet, his father won't be aware of his true intentions.

Since their last conversation, William did a lot of introspection and thinking about all the things Lizzie censured him about. He realized that she was unlike any other person he had ever met. No royal could ever measure up to her sense of probity, intelligence and value. It did not take him long to realize the valuable individual that he had the privilege to meet and the unfortunate circumstance to lose. He had made up his mind. He would not mess up a second chance with Lizzie.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Greenland, your Highnesses, it is our privilege and pleasure to welcome your Highnesses into our beautiful Greenland…." The ambassador went on for another five minutes, though it seemed like an eternity.<p>

"They are very into florid rhetoric here" murmured William to Lizzie, before he politely shook the ambassador's hand. "It is our pleasure" said William, "We have always loved it here, since our mother would bring us. It is our honor to feel welcomed. Thank you".

Lizzie stood behind William and Harry and watched them act the part of Princes. She had never seen William be in character, though he had sometimes portrayed his sense of imperiousness.

"This is my friend" said William, "Miss Elizabeth Bennet" motioning to Lizzie. She put out her hand and the ambassador shook it lightly.

"Welcome Miss Bennet" he said in a thick accent.

"Thank you, this place looks idyllic! I have never been here before" answered Lizzie, shocking everyone, since she was not expected to respond.

"Yes it is" said the ambassador, smiling at the beautiful brunette in front of him.

"Was that widely heterodox of me?" whispered Lizzie to William, as they were walking to the car.

"Haha, yes it was. Well, not that it was _improper_, it is just that he addresses the highest ranking noble and the others are assumed to be in accordance with him. Some find it improper to speak up in the presence of Princes, though I love that about you. You treat me like everyone else and remind me when I'm being an arrogant dum-dum" ended Will with a smile.

To their utter amazement, there were no paparazzi waiting for them. They had planned the trip in utmost secrecy and they had hoped it would remain as such. Will knew that if George was coming, he would ensure that the paparazzi would hear about it since he loved being photographed with the Royal Family. George loved publicity and attention more than he loved himself—and _that _was a lot!

Lizzie had originally been pleased with George's good manners but after listening to Will and making her own observations based on what she read, she realized that Will's dislike was warranted.

* * *

><p>"I do not get why Lizzie wouldn't come home for vacation!" vented Mrs. Bennet, as they were being driven back from the airport.<p>

"Lizzie wanted to be in solidarity during vacation—do not take personal offense mum" answered Jane softly, in her beautiful, soothing tone of voice.

"I think she is ashamed of her family! That stupid prince thinks he can play around with my daughter! And that Charlie, I really liked him! what happened Jane?" said Mrs. Bennet, in a hyperbolic tone. "Oh, I need to rest my head, all these thoughts are enervating me" she added, raising her hand to her head, as if to measure her temperature and letting her head plummet on the backseat.

"I don't know" murmured Jane to herself, wiping away a tear from her eye.

* * *

><p>"Let's <em>go<em>!" said Harry impatiently, as he was waiting by the fireplace for the _lovebirds_—a nickname he had come up after observing them. He hadn't used it out loud _but_ he called them that in his head.

"We are coming!" said Lizzie, as she stepped down the stairs, in a white skiing outfit. She put the goggles on her head and joined Harry as they waited for William.

"Darcy…" said Lizzie, looking up the stairs to see if he was coming.

"He told you his middle name?" said Harry in disbelief. "Only a select few are allowed to call him that, you should know"

"Thanks little one" answered Lizzie, messing up his hair playfully.

"Oh…I think he was on the phone with Charlie. He has been moping a lot recently, something about a girl. Will was the one that broke them up…something to do with the family and supposedly she was only interested in his title"

"Uh hu" said Lizzie uncomfortably.

"He is a great friend—really selfless" said Harry in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Right" said Lizzie, crossing her arms.

"I'm here" announced William, hoping down the stairs. "Ready?" he asked eagerly, but noticed something was bothering Lizzie. "Is everything—" Before he could finish the sentence, Lizzie was already out the door, dragging her skis behind her.

"What happened?" asked William.

"Honestly" said Harry, as he stuffed nuts in his mouth, "I never pretended to understand women". Shrugging his shoulders, he finished the packet he was munching on and followed Lizzie outside.

"I'm hitting the slopes" mumbled Harry, waving his farewell to the both of them.

"Lizzie!" said William, going after her, "What is wrong?" he asked, grabbing her arm and softly turning her around to face him. Tears were trickling down her eyes, creating daggers in his heart.

"I shouldn't have come" she mumbled. He reached for her face and wiped away her tears.

"What happened? Everything was fine…" said Will, not understanding what had happened.

"Harry told me you were on the phone with Charlie. How can I be here with _you_ while you are the cause of my most beloved's sister unhappiness?"

"I…I'm sorry Lizzie. I never meant to hurt you and I honestly _did_ think I was doing the right thing"

"I know, I'm sorry. I probably seem so foolish, crying about my sister"

"I love that you have a caring heart" whispered William, raising her chin up softly. Lizzie gave him a faint smile."I cannot promise that I can make things better with the two of them, but I will try" added William staring straight at her lips. She nodded her head, staring intently into his eyes.

He cupped her face and leaned to kiss her. Before their lips could touch, a cacophony of lights surrounded them, capturing their sweet embrace.

"_Urgh_" mumbled William, pulling away from Lizzie. "How did they find us?"

"_Oh no_" mumbled Lizzie, covering her face from the cameras, "My family doesn't know I'm here, I didn't want to tell my mom I was going on vacation with the Prince…" Almost instantaneously, security men surrounded them and asked the paparazzi to keep their space.

William publically offered his hand to Lizzie, which she gladly took. As lights flashed behind them, they walked towards the slopes, together.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: two chapters in one week, thats quite the accomplishment ;) I hope you are liking the story! Let me know by clicking that little button that says "review" and saying a few comments...

Some food for thought:

-what is going to happen the rest of the trip? how can george potentially ruin their blossoming relationship? how is prince charles going to react?

feel free to share some suggestions, thoughts, things you don't like etc...


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note**: Here it is! My apologizes for taking a while to update. I hope it was worth the wait!

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 10:<strong>

"The view is…beautiful" muttered Lizzie, staring out at the frosted trees. They were on the ski lift, making their way up the mountain.

"Yes it is" said Darcy, using the words to convey a double meaning. "Lizzie" he said, grabbing her attention.

"_Hhhmm_?" asked Lizzie, looking towards him.

"My father is coming tomorrow. I was hoping that—"

"—ah we are here! Careful!" interrupted Lizzie, noticing that they had to get off in a few seconds. Darcy nodded and together their skied off the lift.

Lizzie pulled down her goggles and with a smirk challenged Will, "Last one down is a rotten egg!" He smiled at her and followed suit—racing Lizzie down the slope.

* * *

><p>"JANE!" bellowed Mrs. Bennet, calling her precious daughter down the stairs.<p>

"Yes mum?" asked Jane politely, in her usual placid way.

"Look!" she pointed at the screen of her computer. "It is Lizzie with Prince William!"

"No, it can't be" muttered Jane, leaning in closer. "Where did you get this?"

"It's this gossip rubbish website—they update the latest and well curiosity killed the cat and I searched William, sue me for it" answered Mrs. Bennet defensively.

"I don't care if you look at these things…" answered Jane softly.

"I can't believe your sister didn't tell us! Did she tell you? Did you lie to me about your sister wanting to stay in school for the winter break?" interrogated Mrs. Bennet.

"No…she didn't tell me" said Jane, looking down. This was surprising. She believed in giving benefit of the doubt and perhaps this was a last minute plan—though that seemed unlikely. Regardless, she made up her mind to not judge Lizzie till she had a chance to explain herself. She wasn't even going to allow herself to ruminate on this matter—Lizzie had to have an explanation.

"I'm calling her this instant" said Mrs. Bennet in her screechy voice. "Ungrateful girl" she muttered, as the phone rang. Luckily for Lizzie, she had left her cell phone in the cabin. The vociferous Mrs. Bennet did not give up—she left message after message, insisting that her daughter call her _asap._

The response of the Royal Family was even more surprised—albeit for different reasons. Prince Charles did not believe the reports. They _had_ to be spurious! This was going to be a _father-sons_ trip. Or at least so he thought. He needed Camilla to accompany him—he could not deal with this on his own. And so, Camilla and George Wickham were invited to join the Royal Family on the slopes, along with this so-called "Lizzie Bennet".

* * *

><p>"Take that!" said Lizzie, throwing a snowball at Harry's face. His smile widened into a smirk and he reached down for a chunk of ice, throwing it towards the direction of Lizzie. She hid behind Will, causing the snowball to him in the face.<p>

"Hey, you sneak!" muttered Harry. Lizzie popped her from behind Will and stuck out her tongue. Harry grabbed more ice and ran after Lizzie, spluttering snow all over her precious face.

"There" said Harry, sounding satisfied. "That will do…_for now_" he added with a devilish smile.

"Okay, break it up you two" said Will jokingly, as he saw Lizzie getting ready to retaliate. Before Lizzie could lunge into a run, Will grabbed her waist and lifted her in his arms. "Are you going to behave?"

"Put me down"

"Answer the question" he said in a mockingly stern tone. She smiled at him and nodded. He raised his eyebrow and she gently patted his cheek.

"Put me down, _oh prince charming_" she said teasingly. He put her down, though his hand remained behind her back.

"Hungry?" he asked, noticing the time.

"Yes! But I have to call Jane…I don't want her to find out I'm here from other sources"

"Right—I should also warn my father….Lizzie" he said, stopping her in her tracks. "There is something I want to ask you. My father will be coming tomorrow and I had hoped that—" His well rehearsed speech was interrupted for the second time today. This time by annoying flashes—they were back. Without hesitation, Will grabbed her hand and they both walked with alacrity to the cabin, instructing the security men to block their view. They couldn't take that many pictures—but they had taken a few and like the saying goes, a picture is worth a thousand words. Or in this case, _a thousand pounds_!

"Are you okay?" asked Will, as they stepped into their secure cabin.

"Yeah" said Lizzie, feeling a little dizzy. "Is it always like this?"

"Pretty much" interceded Harry, "Lunch?"

"Yes please" answered Lizzie, sitting down. Will went to the kitchen, made a couple of sandwiches and brought them back to the living room. They ate silently—each lost in their own train of thought.

"I should call Jane" said Lizzie, once she had taken a few bites, "I'll be right back". She left the table and went up to her room, where she noticed she had missed a plethora of calls. _Oh no_, she thought_, they already know_.

"I hate to be the barer of bad news…." Said Harry.

"But?"

"But, our father has invited the Wickhams to join us. Bobby just informed me"

"Great—splendid, this is going to be an amazing family trip" muttered Will sarcastically.

"Yes, well, if I was you, I would concentrate on not Wickham's_ paws_ get anywhere near Lizzie"

"She would never—" his train of thought was interrupted by images of Lizzie and Wickham flirting. He had seen them interact. He needed to finally get to ask his question before they got here. Without another thought, he went up the stairs and into her room.

"Lizzie, I—oh sorry!" he muttered, noticing she was still on the phone. She motioned for him to come in and after a few minutes she hung up the phone.

"Seems like the whole world is suddenly interested that I'm here, odd, no?"

"Yeah" mumbled Will. "How did Jane take the news?"

"Jane is the sweetest person, she would never think badly of anyone so of course, she gave me benefit of the doubt and I explained to her what really happened"

"Ah ha" said Will, reconsidering his previous opinion of Jane. Before he could get too far into _that_ thought, he needed to speak to Lizzie. He grabbed her hands and taking a deep breath, looked into her eyes.

"Lizzie, my father is coming tomorrow and I was hoping that I could present him to you as something much greater than a friend. I want him to know how much you mean to me…" Lizzie looked at him with puzzling eyes. "Would you, do I ask too much if, Lizzie, I" he mumbled, not sure how to approach this question. The usually-confident Darcy was having trouble expressing his emotions. "You know I'm not the best with words. Lizzie, can I present you as my girlfriend?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Short but hopefully sweet? How do you think Lizzie will respond? What is going to happen when the rest of the royal family joins them the next day...

Thank you to everyone that reviewed! I LOVE hearing you comments and words of encouragement!


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: I'm SO sorry that it took me a while to update. This is short but I wanted to put something up versus making you wait for longer! hope you are enjoying the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 11<strong>:

Lizzie became frozen by Darcy's question. This was certainty unexpected. Though they had snogged a couple of times and her opinion of him had drastically changed—she hadn't thought about being the girlfriend of the Prince. What would it entail? What did it mean? She knew he could never marry her and it is not that she was thinking of marriage, but she did not believe in doing things without a purpose. She hadn't given this idea much thought and she liked her decisions to be judicious.

"Are you alive?" teased Darcy, shaking her lighting as she wasn't responding.

"Yeah" she said, revealing a smile. "I'm just caught off guard, that's all" she explained, comforting him. He reached for her hand and squeezed it lightly.

"_So_…" prompted Darcy, waiting for the answer anxiously. Lizzie let out a heavy sigh. She wasn't planning for this, for _any _of this. She had to admit to herself that she enjoyed his company. Plus, everyone already _thought _they were going out.

"Okay" she whispered, smiling at him widely.

"Okay?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. He knew she was warming to him but he wasn't sure of what her response would be. He knew her well enough to know that she did not equivocate and said what she felt.

"Yeah" she said, biting her lip. He loved that quirk of hers. He cupped her face and kissed her lightly on the lips. She laughed at his response and wrapped her arms around his neck—biting her lip again.

"You know that drives me crazy" murmured Darcy, staring at her lips.

"That's good to know" smirked Lizzie.

"That's how you want to play?" teased Darcy, making her laugh out loud. They enjoyed each other's company for a few more minutes till Harry's ringing voice was heard from downstairs.

They finally walked back downstairs, holding hands and blushing slightly. Harry stared at them with an eyebrow raised.

"Is a congratulations in order?" he teased, raising his cup of soda towards their direction. Lizzie blushed at his comment while Darcy gave him a baleful glance.

"_Okaaay_…am I going to be an uncle soon? Because I need some warning so I can mature and such—please, no surprises!" teased Harry, make Lizzie laugh. Darcy reluctantly gave him a smile—as Lizzie nudged him—and they sat back down to finish lunch.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe <em>she<em> snogged _him_!" said Lydia, sitting down at the breakfast table, holding the picture of Lizzie and William in her hands. "I told her to catch him for _me_!"

"Lydia!" said Mrs. Bennet, "Honey, maybe she can set you up with Harry!"

"_Blech_" said Lydia, throwing the magazine on the floor, "Yeah, he'll be King in…._never_!"

"Is that all you care about?" snapped Jane, a gesture that was so disparate to her usual self.

"You are just bitter" murmured Lydia, glaring at Jane. Jane looked down uncomfortably and stared at her food.

"Okay, let's change the subject" said Mr. Bennet, "What else is happening in the world? I'm sure there is something grander than our daughter dating the Prince!"

"Oh Mr. Bennet! How you love to tease us!" said Mrs. Bennet, stuffing a piece of bread with jam in her mouth, "There can't possibly be anything grander! I should go to the club today—I'd love to see all their faces when I tell them about Lizzie nonchalantly!" Mr. Bennet looked positively horrified at his wife's proposal but calmly reminded himself that he had chosen her for a wife.

"I'm not hungry anymore" said Jane, wiping her mouth with the napkin and retiring to her room.

"What's eating her?" said Lydia, shrugging her shoulders.

"Don't be insensitive Lydia!" said Mrs. Bennet, "Her heart is broken!"

"How come nobody is sensitive towards _me_? My heart is _ALSO_ broken!" screamed Lydia, putting her fork down. Murmuring to herself, she left the table abruptly and slammed the door to her room. Mr. Bennet took a sip of his coffee and looked at the empty seats of his daughters—it was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>William, Harry and Lizzie were having breakfast when one of their attendees informed them that Prince Charles had arrived. Lizzie put down her fork and looked uncomfortably at the door. She had never met the Prince and didn't know what the protocol was. Furthermore, she assumed his response at finding out she was Will's girlfriend was going to be everything but favorable. Will noticed Lizzie's discomfort and reached for her hand under the table, squeezing it lightly. Lizzie smiled fondly at him, taking a deep breath.<p>

A moment later the door opened and revealed a serious looking older man, accompanied by the woman Lizzie recognized as Camilla and her enchanting son, George. Camilla ran over to Lizzie, walked past William and hugged her tightly.

"It is _so_ nice to see you again!" she said, looking fondly at her. Lizzie was caught off guard and simply smiled back.

"Thank you, it is nice to see you too" she responded, not knowing what else to say.

"Father" said Will formally, "I would like to present to you Lizzie Bennet, my girlfriend". Prince Charles gulped at the mention "girlfriend" though he presumed something of the sort was inevitable.

"Pleasure" he said simply, nodding his head at her direction. Lizzie nodded and smiled at him, feeling comforted by Will's gesture of squeezing her hand. He looked lovingly at her—a gesture not gone unnoticed by those present.

"Lizzie!" said Wickham, breaking the awkwardness. "It is nice to see you again"

"Thanks George, you too" answered Lizzie, a bit reserved.

"I'm looking forward to rekindling our friendship" he said, smirking at Will. Lizzie noticed Will tense up.

"Let's hit the slopes!" said Harry, hoping to ease the tension that was palpable in the room.

"Great idea" everyone murmured.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: I hope you liked this chapter! Any suggestions and comments are welcomed, as always ;)


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note**_: I am sorry it has been a while... I hope you will enjoy this chapter nonetheless!

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 12:<strong>

Will walked towards the slopes with an intense feeling of chagrin. Wickham would saliently upset him whenever given the opportunity. His company was simply unpalatable. Will _knew_ George was not going to capitulate now that he was dating Lizzie.

Lizzie's sudden touch on his arm startled him from his deep thought.

"You okay?" she whispered, as they hung back behind everyone else. Will stopped walking and stared ahead. "Do you want to just hang out in the cabin?" suggested Lizzie, feeling it might be better for them to have some space.

"Can't my father realize that he is filled with subterfuge? That his sanctimoniousness is highly conspicuous?" murmured Will, in a frustrated voice. Lizzie simply nodded and reached for his hand. She knew there was nothing she could _say_ that would appease him.

"Let's go inside" she suggested again, pulling him towards the cabin. He followed her inside, happy to be away from the others.

"What did you think of my father?" asked Will, as they sat down on the comfortable leather couch. She sat next to him, curling up her body next to him.

"What did think of me?" she answered with a smirk. "Will…" she whispered, hesitating whether to bring this subject up. He picked up on her hesitance and lifted her chin with his hand.

"What's up?" he asked, worried about the subject matter of her question.

"Never mind" she said, forcing a smile. The subject was dropped though both remained in deep thought.

* * *

><p>The rest of the vacation was uneventful. Prince Charles only stayed with them for two days and upon his departure, George and Camilla left as well. It was not a secret that they weren't welcomed on their own accord. Their time became more pleasant when the others left. The days passed on rather quickly and Lizzie was in disbelief that only a week ago, she had been sitting in her dorm room, planning to stay in Scotland for the winter vacation. After packing up their things, they were taken to a private airport, where they parted ways. Lizzie went back to Scotland, while the Princes had to make some public appearances in London.<p>

"Come to London" suggested Will, trying to convince her yet again.

"_Will_" said Lizzie, having already explained to him that she did not want to go. "Please don't push the subject further. Even before we started dating the paparazzi and the media were crazy—now that it's widely known, I don't think it's smart for us to be roaming around London just yet". He understood her concern. It was his too. Dating in the public light was different than dating in private. The progression of the relationship had to go faster because one picture meant the relationship was serious. He really liked Lizzie but he didn't know where this relationship was going. He hadn't thought of marriage—he was only 21! Plus, he knew he was expected to marry a Royal. He did not dwell on it when he was with Lizzie, but the more he became enamored by her, the more he realized she was his match. There were no words to explain how she completed him and made him a better person. He shook those thoughts out his head.

"Alright, well I'll call you later to make sure you got in okay" he said, leaning in and kissing her on the cheek. Though the details of their departure were meant to be kept secret, naturally the media had already spotted them. He wanted to give her a kiss she'll remember but did not want any more "juicy" pictures to be roaming around the media. She smiled at his touch.

"Have fun" she whispered, waving at the Princes. "Behave Harry!" she teased, making Harry raise his eyebrows in disbelief that such a comment was even necessary.

"See you soon" whispered Will, reluctantly letting go of her hand and walking towards the plane. She waved at them, put down her sunglasses and got into the car that was taking her to the University.

* * *

><p>"I know Jane!" murmured Lizzie, the next morning, as she was putting on her running clothes. "I'll tell you all the details when you get back!" she promised, "I'm going to go for a jog now, <em>love ya<em>!"

Lizzie finished putting on her sneakers and headed out. She was right by a convenience shop when she noticed two men hiding conspicuously while snapping photographs.

"_Urggh_" murmured Lizzie, putting her arms over her face and running into the shop.

She let out a heavy sigh, as she went inside and found some respite from the snapping photographers. She touched her sunglasses nervously, hoping no one would notice her inside. She was glancing around, hoping they would go away when her eyes landed on the cover of a magazine.

It was a picture of her and Will, snogging. They were wearing ski clothes and their ski goggles were off. She blushed with embarrassment—hundreds if not _thousands_ of people were going to see this!

"Crazy, no?" commented an older lady, approaching Lizzie, who stood frozen by the magazine stand. "Such a gold digger, they are already saying she is after his money, hoping he'll _marry_ her. Foolish girl! _Everyone_ knows he must marry a Royal. Heck, that's why Prince Charles married Diana, she was a _Royal virgin_!"

Lizzie nodded at the woman's comment and held her glasses closer to her, hoping she wouldn't recognize her. As the woman's hurtful words sank, she retreated from the stand, thinking of how to get home safely. She turned around and saw that the photographers were hungrily waiting for her outside. She went towards the counter with alacrity and whispered to the salesman, a nerdy Junior from her University.

"_Psstt_" she said, calling him over, as he was getting some things from the back.

"Yes?" he asked in a whisper, surprised by her odd behavior.

"Do you have a backdoor or something?" she asked, biting her lip nervously. He raised an eyebrow at her question and then nodded silently.

"Are you okay?" he asked with an earnest concern.

"Yeah" she murmured, wondering what the truth of that statement was. "Would you mind if I exit through there?" she added hopefully.

"Sure" he said, leading her to the back. He opened the door and she went out running—so fast that no chubby paparazzi could catch up with her. The salesman stood there in shock, watching this beautiful, albeit sweaty, brunette run. He came back inside, shaking his head in disbelief when two chubby men approached him.

"Hey lad, have you seen a young woman here?" they asked, looking around. He impetuously shook his head. "We saw her come inside" said the other one in a hissing voice.

"She left" he said out loud, finding back his voice. "Who was she anyways?"

"Lizzie Bennet, Prince William's girlfriend. _Thanks_ lad, you just lost us a thousand pounds!" muttered one of them angrily, motioning for the other to follow him outside.

Lizzie ran so fast she was completely out of breath when she finally got back inside her dorm room. She rested her body on the door and tried to make sense out of everything that happened. That's what people are thinking of her? Is it true he can only marry a virgin Royal? Was he using her? She began to question. At that moment her phone rang: Will. She pressed "ignore". She needed some space to think.

* * *

><p>"Why are you moping?" commented Harry, seeing Will sitting on the couch staring at his phone.<p>

"She hasn't answered any of my calls and it's already been two days!" said Will, looking worried. "Do you think she is okay?"

"Yeah…she is probably busy or something. She texted you letting you know she is okay right?"

"Yeah, she has texted me each night saying she is sorry she can't call back but that she got my messages" said Will, with a tone of concern in his voice.

"Don't worry!" said Harry, sitting down next to him and placing his arm around him, "You honestly have the greatest ability of worrying, I think you'd beat even grandma!" teased Harry, hoping to make him relax.

"You are right" murmured Will, "_oh crap_, here she comes again" he added in a whisper, as he noticed Caroline approaching.

"Oh Prince William" she said, smiling widely and waving elegant towards him, "the reporters would like some pictures of you with some friends at the event". Harry held back a chuckle and patted Will playfully in the arm.

"Right" mumbled Will, standing up reluctantly. "Harry, coming mate?"

"No…I'm not your _friend_ Prince William, plus there was a blonde that caught my eye before, I'm going to go…_talk_ to her" he said with a devilish smile. Will forced a smile and went after Caroline reluctantly.

* * *

><p>A day before classes commenced, Prince William returned to St. Andrews. Lizzie had been avoiding everyone—including her sister who had just arrived the day before. She felt that everyone was constantly staring and talking about her. Though it seemed ludicrous to her why people would be so interested—she felt that the magazines had made her name turbid. She had needed this interregnum from Will.<p>

He was returning today—as he had informed her via a voicemail. It wasn't even minutes since he had been back and he was already checking the library, to see if she was there. Unsurprisingly, she was in her corner assiduously studying. She looked up and was greeted with a pair of eager eyes. Though she heard people murmuring, she tried to ignore them as Will leaned in and pecked her on the lips.

"Everything okay?" he murmured, still cupping her face. He sat down next to her, placing his hand on her leg.

"_Uh huh_" said Lizzie, nodding quietly "I'm just tired and tomorrow is the first day of classes, so I think I'm going to go to sleep early"

"Okay" said Will, looking intently into her eyes. She stood up suddenly, grabbed her books and stuffed them into her bag.

"Well good night" said Lizzie, putting her bag on her shoulder and beginning to walk away. He stood up and grabbed her arm, pulling her closer, cupping her face and kissing her passionately.

"I've missed you" he murmured, his eyelids closed. He felt her heart beating fast next to his. He didn't care about the people that were staring.

"Me too" said Lizzie, closing her eyes as she kissed him back.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note:**_ Sorry I've been a bit "MIA" with this story. I'm kind in a bit of a writer's block, though I'm trying to fight it! lol

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ch. 13:<span>**

Will reluctantly pulled away from Lizzie, staring at her closed, moisten eyes.

"What's wrong?" he whispered. She took a step back from him and shook her head lightly.

"I should go" she murmured, grabbing her bag, which was now resting on the table.

"Can I walk you to your room?" he asked, fearing that this would only push her further away. Without waiting for her to answer, he grabbed her bad and reached for her hand. "Come" he said, pulling her out of the library. Lizzie looked down, hoping no one would notice them leaving together. She was internally praying that no one had a camera and that no hidden paparazzi were waiting for them.

They walked in silence till they got in her room. Thankfully there weren't any photographers waiting in tow—at least not any salient ones.

"Are you going to capitulate and tell me what's wrong?" asked Will, who was beginning to get worried. Lizzie let out a heavy sigh and sat on the couch, letting her weight completely sink in. Will sat next to her, staring intently into her confused eyes.

"I don't know" murmured Lizzie, turning her face to look at him directly in the eyes. "I guess it all just happened to fast and with the media—it's just hard" she answered, trying to be as truthful as possible. She hadn't planned for any of this and it was suddenly coming on too strong. "I saw a picture of us…_snogging_…I can't believe something so _private_ could become so _public_" continued Lizzie, her face conveying a feeling of disgust.

"I'm sorry" said Will, beginning to understand what was bothering her. "We can be extra careful—we should be more careful"

"It's not your fault, I just didn't realize what being your girlfriend would entail…" she trailed off.

"You are not breaking up with me, right?" asked Will, looking concerned. Lizzie gave him a smile and let out a small chuckle.

"No, I'm not" she answered, leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips. "No paparazzi here, right?" she asked in a teasing voice. Without waiting for an answer, she leaned in again and kissed him.

"Wait" he said, reluctantly pulling out from her embrace, "we need to finish discussing this. You need to be able to tell me when something is bothering you Lizzie. I get it that you needed time to process everything but I was worried, honestly, you didn't respond my calls, you avoided me…"

"I know" she answered softly, caressing his cheek, "Thank you being so…"

"Amazing?" interrupted Will, giving her an enchanting grin.

"I was going to say jejune" she teased, laughing out loud, "Amazing" she added in a serious tone.

"So from now on, if something bothers you, you have to tell me. I will speak to my father and see if we can make a press request for them to leave us alone—"

"—you can do that? And they'll listen?" asked Lizzie in disbelief.

"Well, they might, if there is something to gain for them…like a private interview later on or some photographs. It's a deal"

"Oh" said Lizzie, nodding.

"Don't worry and for now, I mean, we just have to be careful"

"No snogging in public!" teased Lizzie, raising her finger and pointing it at her.

"Then don't tempt me in public" whispered Will, staring at her lips.

"How about in private?" answered Lizzie, smirking at him.

"I think we can manage that" he whispered, cupping her face and kissing her with force.

* * *

><p>"He sounds so romantic" gushed Jane, as Lizzie told her all the details of her trip.<p>

"He is" murmured Lizzie, blowing softly on her hot chocolate. They were sitting in a coffee house, catching up on their short, albeit exciting, vacations. "How was home?" asked Lizzie.

"Home" said Jane, letting out a heavy sigh, "I think you made mum's week by getting photographed with Will. Though I do wish she'd stop bringing Charlie up, I can't tell her to stop"

"Of course you can!" said Lizzie, "Urgh, forget it, you are too nice, _I'll_ tell her"

"Lizzie!"

"Don't 'Lizzie' me with your soft, enchanting voice!" said Lizzie, laughing at her beloved sister. "I'm sorry you had to endure that Jane"

"Yes, well, it will all be over soon. I am completely over him you know. I still find it odd that he left…so suddenly and without warning—I'm sure he must have some sort of explanation"

"Yeah, of course" murmured Lizzie, looking uncomfortably at her mug. Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by the arrival of Caroline Bingley.

"Why hello! Jane!" said Caroline, in her usual fake voice. "Oh Elizabeth, I didn't see you". Lizzie gave her a fake smile and tried really hard to not roll her eyes. Without asking, she sat down next to him.

"You know, William is such a dear! We had an incredible time together at this fundraiser…I forgot what ti was for, not that it really matters, it was a socialite event, I would say you know, but you don't" she began her rant, hoping to vilify Lizzie through it.

"You are right. I don't" answered Lizzie curtly. Caroline pretended to not hear her and continued.

"We were even photographed together!" she gushed, pulling out of her over-sized Channel bag a magazine. "There! Look!" she added, pointing with her finger.

"I think I just got nauseous, I'm going to go" said Lizzie, not bothering to sound polite.

"Why Elizabeth? Getting a tad jealous? Realizing that I might get him?" asked Caroline, smirking at her in victory. Lizzie raised her eyebrow in disbelief at the audacity of this woman.

"Jealous? Let's be honest Caroline. He didn't give you the time of day before me, what makes you think he will after?" answered Lizzie, standing up with her hands on her hips. Caroline stood up and was staring at her intently—very close to her face.

"Do you think he is going to actually stay with you? Let's be honest. He needs to marry someone from _royal birth_. So yes, he might be all mushy with you _now_, but don't fool yourself into think that you might marry the Prince!" said Caroline, putting the correct amount of emphasis on every word. "You? A future Queen?" she added, faking a laugh.

Lizzie muttered something under her breath and turned to leave. Caroline grabbed her arm and said to her in a low voice.

"I know you think this is personal but with me aside, be honest with yourself. How serious is he? Where is this going?" she asked, noticing the doubt in Lizzie's eyes. After a moment of silence she added, "Thought so". Lizzie pulled her arm out of her grasped and left the coffee shop—feeling the pain that Caroline meant to inflict.

* * *

><p>That night, Lizzie was studying in her room where she heard a soft knock on the door. She had just gotten out of the shower and still wearing her short bathrobe. She opened the door and let Will in.<p>

"Oh sorry" he said, realizing she was wearing a bathrobe and her hair was still wet.

"It's fine, I was studying. It's relaxing to study like this" she explained, shrugging her shoulders. Will cleared his throat in an attempt to control his thoughts.

"How was your day?" he asked, sitting down.

"Are you picturing me naked?" asked Lizzie bluntly, crossing her arms.

"What?" stammered Will, feeling guilty he was caught.

"Do you want me?" she asked, walking over slowly towards him.

"I…" stammered Will, not sure what was happening. Lizzie sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Do you want me?" whispered Lizzie in his ear, kissing it lightly.

"Of course" answered Will, unsure of the game she was playing. She stood up violently and walked to the other side of the room. "What was that?" asked Will, looking completely confused.

"Is that what I am to you? A play thing, for_ now_?" she asked, rather demanded. Will remained quiet. "Would you have sex with me?"

"Lizzie, I don't know where this came from but—"

"—answer the _damn_ question! Would you have sex with me?"

"Yes" he answered, fearing it was the wrong answer the minute the word left his lips.

"Aren't you supposed to marry a nice _Royal virgin_? So why are you with me? And why would you have sex with me? Wouldn't you want to save that for marriage or am I not in that category?" she spat out, letting all of her questions and frustrations lash out. She was breathing heavily out—having released all of her worries.

"What are you talking about?" asked Will.

"Do not deny it. Tell me it is not true that you are meant to marry someone from Royal birth!"

"I'm not denying it" answered Will. "But you knew this when we started dating"

"So again, I repeat my question, what is _this_?" she asked, making air quotations when she said "this" referring to their relationship. Responding to Will's silence she answered, "I thought so".

"Wait, Lizzie" began Will, standing up and reaching for her arm.

"Look, I was willing to try to make this work. And I'm not asking for you to propose to me any time soon. I'm young. And you are young. But to go into a relationship, which already has its hardships, knowing full well that you'd never marry me…I can't do that. I'm worth more than that" she said, feeling her voice falter towards the end.

"Of course you are, I'm not saying you are not worth that"

"Then what? Tell me everything you have to say. I'm going to cut you off. What? What is this to you? Where did you expect this to go?" asked Lizzie, opening her arms as if suggesting that she was open and ready to hear him.

"I'm also young, I haven't thought of marriage…and I know I'm supposed to marry someone from royal birth but if it came to the point where I wanted to get married and the person I was with was still you, I'd fight for that, I'm sure. Lizzie, I can't tell you that I will marry you"

"That's not what I want to hear" whispered Lizzie, shaking her head, "I just want to feel like I'm in something that has the potential to last. And in your head, it never did"

"That's not—"

"—completely true?" interrupted Lizzie, "Well then, it was perhaps _somewhat _true and that is true enough for me". She walked over to the door and opened it, motioning for him to leave. Will nodded and hesitantly walked towards the door.

"Lizzie, I—" said Will, turning around to take one last look at her.

"—there is nothing left to say" interrupted Lizzie, shutting the door behind her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note**: I'm so sorry that I've been a bit MIA with updating this story. Sometimes a temporary "cold" of writer's block hits all authors and its hard to recuperate! This is a short chapter but I feel inspired again to write, so hopefully the next update will be in the next couple of days!

As always, thank you to everyone that reviewed!

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 14:<strong>

Lizzie sunk on the floor, tears precipitating from her eyes. She wrapped her hands around her knees and cried till no tears were left inside her. Her towel became dank, making her shiver from the cold. Letting out a heavy sigh, she picked herself up and changed into cozy pajamas. She got into her bed and promised herself that this would be the last time she would cry for Prince Charming.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" asked Charlie, walking into his room surprised to see Will lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. After a moment of silence, "You look a bit mawkish" he added with a laugh.<p>

"Mawkish?" asked Will, the word alone making him laugh.

"You know, sappy, overly sentimental, that sort of thing…"

"Yeah, well" he said with a gulp, "Wait a minute, what are you doing here?"

"I'm back. I've decided to return and finish this semester. I can't make up what I missed from last semester but it was a good break nonetheless" he answered, "But don't change the subject, tell me what happened"

"Lizzie broke up with me" he said, his voice breaking.

"What else is new?" teased Charlie, knowing this was the game they played.

"This time I think it's for good. We had quite the row. I was caught off guard and didn't answer her properly" explained Will, recalling their conversation just an hour ago.

"Maybe this will blow over" said Charlie hopefully, sitting down next to Will.

"I don't think so" he answered solemnly, sitting up. "All future attempts will be feckless…" he added, staring into space. Suddenly, a realization dawned on him. "_Arrrgh_" he muttered, passing his hand through his hair. "Charlie, there is something I have to tell you…" said Will, realizing he had to make this right.

"What?" asked Charlie, realizing the seriousness of Will's tone.

"I was mistaken about Jane. She _did_ truly care for you. I was mislead" he said simply, realizing there was no way to sugarcoat it.

"What?" said Charlie, standing up. "You lied to me? You made me break up with the girl that I had cared for most?"

"Charlie" said Will, placing his hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry"

"Me too" muttered Charlie, leaving the room.

"Bloody hell!" cursed Will, punching into the air. This was by far the worst night of his life.

* * *

><p>Lizzie got up early, went for her usual run, came back, showered and got dressed for class. Though she was in the mood to wear a sweatshirt and a pair of baggy pants, she forced herself to get dressed nicely. She didn't want anyone to realize anything had happened. She wanted privacy back. Whatever happened to the idea that private life was <em>private<em>?

Unfortunately, her wish did not come true. There were reporters, albeit from afar, snapping photos of her as she went to her morning class. Putting on her big sunglasses, she did her best to avoid them.

* * *

><p>"Lizzie!" said Jane, hugging her sister tightly. "You won't believe what happened!" Lizzie had done her best to endure the first day of classes without a mention of Will's name. But she would eventually have to tell her sister what happened. It would pain her more to hear it from another source.<p>

"What happened?" she asked, taking off her sunglasses as they sat down to dinner at the cafeteria.

"Lizzie! Your eyes! What is going on?" asked Jane, seriously concerned for her sister.

"We broke up" she said simply, "I rather not talk about it"

"Okay…" said Jane in a soft whisper. She knew Lizzie would discuss it when she was ready.

"What were you going to tell me?" asked Lizzie, forcing a smile.

"I feel guilty being so happy now" mumbled Jane, looking at her sister with bathetic eyes.

"_Jane_!" said Lizzie, "Tell me". She reached for her hand in encouragement.

"I woke up this morning to a bouquet of flowers by my door. Charlie is back" she said, trying to hide the smile that was dying to formulate on her lips. "I obviously wanted nothing to do with him but he waited outside of every one of my classes till I spoke to him. He explained that he had been mislead about my feelings and that he had never met anyone like me. He had tried to forget me, while believing that I wasn't really interested in him, but to no avail" began Jane, continuing on and retelling every detail of their conversation.

"That is great Jane!" said Lizzie, with a genuine smile on her face. "I'm glad you have found someone that deserves you" she added, wondering whether Will had a hand on this.

"I only wish you could be happy too" she whispered, squeezing her sister's hand.

"I don't need someone to make me happy" answered Lizzie, giving her sister a playful smirk. "_But_ I'm really happy for you".

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>:I know, it was short...but better than nothing, right? ;)

again, thank you to everyone that reviewed and they really motivate me to write more! hope you enjoyed this!


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author's Note**_: I am SO sorry that I've been super busy. I believe there are only going to be a few chapters left, maybe 2-3, depending on how I end up setting up the remainder of the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I look forward to your thoughts!

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 15:<strong>

"Oh, here comes Caroline" added Jane quickly, notifying Lizzie. She rested her head on her head and let out a heavy sigh. Lizzie rolled her eyes as she heard her screechy voice; this was the _last_ thing she needed.

"I hate her trenchant comments" muttered Lizzie. Caroline appeared a few seconds later with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Hello girls" she said in her crisp British accent, "How are you doing Lizzie?" she added in a soft voice, seeming genuinely interested. Anyone would think Lizzie was mourning. Caroline's eyes were shooting questioning daggers at Lizzie. She wanted to get answers. Lizzie knew that _hunter_ look.

"_Dandy_" she answered tersely, faking a smile, "I'm out" she added quickly, getting up with alacrity and grabbing her stuff. Caroline could postulate all she wanted—Lizzie wasn't going to give her _any_ answers. Lizzie knew she wanted to clarify the turbid details she had probably heard or read somewhere.

"There is no point denying it" said Caroline defiantly in a strident tone, "It's already out" brandishing a magazine. Lizzie raised an eyebrow and looked at her in disbelief. _You won! What more do you want?_ She wanted to scream at her.

"Well luckily for me, I don't read that _trash_" answered Lizzie in a calm tone, turning around and walking out of the cafeteria. People were staring at her, muttering as she walked by. She tried her best to ignore them though she was in a contentious mood. She hated being lionized—which unfortunately had come as a result of dating the Prince. She had already accepted that she had been disfranchised of her right of privacy. It came with the territory.

* * *

><p>The rest of the semester was tortuously slow. Luckily for her, Will was in none of her class the spring semester. They had seen each other a couple of times but had always avoided speaking to each other. Their first encounter after the break-up was going to be an awkward moment that they both wanted to avoid. He didn't make another feckless attempt at patching things over—not that Lizzie would have let him. She felt she gave him the opportunity to clarify himself and he didn't. There was nothing left to be said.<p>

Eventually the reporters faded, the stares lessened and the constant pressure evaporated. Her life went back to a level of normalcy. It was excitement that she was looking forward to end of this unpalatable year.

* * *

><p>"Jane" murmured Charlie, staring into her bright eyes. "Will you marry me?" he added, kneeling down on one knee. Jane's face dropped as she wrapped her arms around Charlie and answered with excitement, "Yes!" Charlie got up and lifted her, twirling her around.<p>

"I love you" he whispered, kissing her softly. Jane kissed him back and then hugged him tightly. Her heart was filled with an effusive excitement which was hard to contain. "I wanted to propose right before the year was over…because I felt like this was a special place. It was where we met…" he trailed off, reaching for her hand. Jane gushed at her fiancé and kissed him lightly—closing her eyes in the process.

* * *

><p>After all the tests were set and done, Lizzie went out for her last morning run. She hadn't ventured out in her regular running place since she had broken up with Will a few months ago. It had been too painful to run by a place where to many memories were intertwined with it. However, as the end of year was upon her, she felt it would give her closure. It would close this chapter of her life.<p>

And so, on her last morning as a freshman, she put on her running shoes and went on her old usual routine. She closed her eyes and felt the wind rushing up against her face. She opened her eyes and stopped short—bumping into a familiar face.

"Hello" he said, giving her a warm side-smile.

"Hi" answered Lizzie, biting her lip. She was panting—her heart rate being very high due to her intense running.

"It's hot out" said Will, trying to kill the deafening silence. Lizzie smiled at his feeble attempt; making Will relax in her presence. If only things could go back to how they were. But she knew they couldn't.

"Thank you" said Lizzie suddenly, looking into his eyes, "For Jane, for Charlie…she is really happy"

"It was the right thing to do" he answered honestly.

"Right, well, I hope you have a nice summer" said Lizzie, realizing the effect his presence was having on her.

"You too" mumbled Will, watching her jog away. He wanted to scream at her for return. Every fiber of his being was urging him to move. To do _something_. But he just stood there and watched her leave, _again_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** what did we think? suggestions? thoughts on how the reconcilation should happen?


	16. Chapter 16

**Ch 16:**

"You are such a foolish girl!" muttered Mrs. Bennet, darting a baleful glance at her daughter. She was reading the latest of Prince William. He had been photographed with a beautiful red-hair aristocrat. Mrs. Bennet wanted to spill her coffee on the repulsive picture.

Lizzie stood there frozen, taking in a deep breath. It wasn't worth it to respond to her mum. She didn't understand.

"He will probably bring her to Jane's engagement party!" said Mrs. Bennet, not realizing the pain she was causing Lizzie.

"_Mum_" pleaded Jane, realizing the inner agony Lizzie was suffering. She looked etiolated from the constant diatribes.

"You are so inexorable!" grunted Mrs. Bennet, putting down her coffee and getting up from the kitchen table. With celerity, she threw the magazine in the garbage and glared at her daughter before leaving the kitchen.

"Lizzie" murmured Jane, putting her hand on top of her for comfort.

"I'm fine Jane" said Lizzie, forcing a smile. "It's mum, she has always been this way. She is sadder about losing a connection to the Royal Family than the pain that relationship caused me. It was my choice and I'm happy with it. I stood up for myself. I may not be a princess but I deserve to be treated as such"

"You do" agreed Jane.

* * *

><p>His wan face was grabbing the attention of his attendants.<p>

"Is everything all right your Highness?" asked his trusted butler.

"Yes John, I thank you, I am quite well" responded William, clutching to the pictures from the ski trip he had taken with Lizzie a few months prior. It killed him to know that he had lost her. Though he had never been a bad boy, his reputation of being arrogant had not been so far off. Lizzie made him a better man, a better prince and a future better king. He needed her.

He hated reading gossip magazines but their fascination with Lizzie had pulled him towards them. It seemed that she had refused to divulge information about him—even though she was offered substantial amounts of money. That lifted his spirits, though he had read that she was now dating a business socialite. He knew him. He was good a chap, as much as it hurt him to admit it.

It was too late. He had lost her. The reality had finally sunk in. She would never forgive him…

* * *

><p>"Why are you fidgeting?" asked Mrs. Bennet, still angry at Lizzie for breaking up with Prince William. She would constantly mourn to her friends that her Lizzie had the audacity to kick to the curb the greatest guy she would ever meet. Though she was eager to point that <em>Lizzie<em> had dumped _him_.

"I'm _not_ mum" muttered Lizzie, fixing her hair. Her heart was racing and she wasn't sure why. Or at least, she was denying to herself the real reason.

* * *

><p>He saw her from afar and instantly overwhelmed by her beauty. She had an inner spark that gravitated others towards her. He saw her glance towards him, her chocolate brown eyes looking down almost immediately. Without thinking, he walked towards her, ignoring the stares.<p>

"Can I have this dance Miss Bennet?" asked Prince William, nervously awaiting her response. Though taken by surprise, Lizzie nodded and gave him her hand. He received her delicate hand in his and squeezed it tightly—reminiscing of what they used to have. Lizzie's temerity evaporated in his arms. She wrapped her hands around his neck and stared into his ethereal eyes.

After what seemed like an eternity or a few minutes, Will broke the silence.

"I've missed you" he murmured, staring into her chocolate brown eyes. They were just as keen as when he had first encountered them. Her eyes began to water as she took a deep breath.

"Me too" she answered, holding back tears. "I should go" she said, unwrapping her arms from his neck.

"No" he said firmly, bringing her back, "I lost you once, I won't lose you again" he said in a pleading, soft whisper.

"Will" she murmured, looking down uncomfortably. She realized people had been staring at them dance.

"If I pull you away somewhere private, they are going to talk" he said, reading her thoughts. He grabbed her hand and intertwined it with his. "I made a mistake. Lizzie, my beautiful princess, I don't know if I'm worthy to offer myself to you again" he began, "I was a fool. Please tell me that I'm not too late" he murmured in her ear, as they were dancing very close to one another. Lizzie suddenly felt impuissant and enervated—as if her strength was drawn out of her. She melted into his arms and squeezed him tightly against her.

Will held back tears and kissed her on the cheek softly—hoping that simple gesture conveyed all the emotions he was feeling. With bathetic eyes, Lizzie pulled out of their embrace and cupped his face, while staring into his eyes.

"I love you" she whispered. Will gave her a smile and felt his arms wrap around his waist.

"And I you…my beautiful Lizzie" he said, forgetting that there was a room full of people. He pulled her close and kissed her passionately—never wanting to let her go.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_: I didn't want to elongate the story and have therefore left the ending simple. I am not sure if I will write a chapter on the wedding, if I get enough requests perhaps I will. There are obviously more difficulties that their relationship will face. I hope you have enjoyed the story! and as always, I look forward to your thoughts!


End file.
